Luna de Abril
by lunaescarlata87
Summary: Cuando crees que lo has pasado todo... cuando ya nada peor podría pasar -teniendo en cuenta los peligros que te envuelven- te das cuenta de que nada está tan mal como podría llegar a estarlo... ¡Edward! ¡Recuérdame!
1. Prefacio

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo esta extraña historia que se me ocurrió.

Sigue la trama original del libro. Lo que voy a mencionar ahora, es una **ADVERTENCIA.**

**Con esto me refiero a que esta historia solo es un "agregado" a los libros originales. Comienza en el Libro 3, es decir, Eclipse, cuando Bella decide ir a ver a Alice a contarle que ella podría hacerse cargo de su boda, y culmina con el párrafo siguiente, cuando la van a ver finalmente, anunciándole la noticia. **

**La historia solo pretende agregar una nueva aventura. Al retomar el hilo del libro original, es como si lo hiciera con algunos pequeños cambios, que los lectores deberían asumir como naturales (ya lo entenderán al final...).**

Espero que lo disfruten.

**PD: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA EXCELENTÍSIMA STEPHENIE MEYER ****-EXCEPTO JAQUES-**.

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**PREFACIO **

El intenso crujido de su cuello hizo que mis ojos prácticamente se desprendieran de sus órbitas. Ni siquiera cuando James me había roto la pierna, había sido tan penetrante el sonido… ni mucho menos cuando los Vulturis acabaron con la vida de la neófita que se había rendido para no luchar contra nosotros...

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Nunca lo había visto así… tan intimidante, tan ferozmente amenazante. Ni siquiera cuando Victoria vino por mí, y se enfrentó a él en una peligrosa batalla.

De sus intensos ojos carmesíes se desprendía el insaciable frenesí de continuar partiendo los huesos de su víctima, mientras sus dientes comenzaron a mostrarse, y un gruñido gutural – que me hizo poner los pelos de punta – nacía desde su garganta.

Él sabía que yo estaba observándolo. Podía olerme, lo sé. Sin embargo, eso no logró detener su hambre voraz, que vació aquel cuerpo de cualquier fluido que pudiera albergar dentro de sí. Y entregado ciega y completamente a sus instintos, se volteó a observarme con ansias de sed, con su boca y parte de su mandíbula bañada en sangre.

Me observó directamente a los ojos, y esbozó una leve sonrisa macabra. Había culminado con su víctima… y sabía que ese era el fin. Solo quedaba yo, su último y más preciado botín, el cual su sangre parecía ser una marca personal de heroína. Comenzó lentamente a caminar hacia donde me encontraba estupefacta, sin inmutar su sonrisa estremecedora, mientras mi corazón bombardeaba enloquecedoramente el llamado a mi propia muerte.

* * *

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?

**¡Pueden dejarme un review!**

¡Gracias!

**LunaEscarlata87**


	2. Cambio de Rutina

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA EXCELENTÍSIMA STEPHENIE MEYER ****-SALVO JAQUES-**.

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**CAMBIO DE RUTINA**

Desperté súbitamente, bañada en sudor. Desde mi llegada a Forks, sufría una especie de insomnio constante por culpa de las pesadillas. Observé mi despertador, que estaba colocado sobre la mesa de luz, y suspiré frustrada al darme cuenta que aún eran las 04:00AM.

Fui hasta el baño, y me aseé un poco. Escuchaba los ronquidos de Charlie, que se había quedado dormido en la sala con el televisor encendido. Habría bajado a despertarle y apagar el televisor, de no ser que en el último mes me encontró caminando por la casa a esta misma hora y empezaba a preocuparse, a pesar de que le insistía que todo iba bien. Y así era, o al menos así lo creía.

Edward se había ido de caza con Emmett y Carlisle, y se quedarían todo el fin de semana 'divirtiéndose' mientras cazaban osos. Era la primera vez que Edward se iba un fin de semana completo, y me dejaba sola ¡Sin custodia!

Habíamos hablado de eso una y otra vez, pero él no quería entrar en razones. No desde la última visita de Victoria –temblé un poco al pensar en ella, a pesar de que ya no existe…- y de los neófitos… sin contar la vuelta de los Vulturis. Pero Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron a convencerlo de que ya no había peligro alguno. Y en caso de que repentinamente los Vulturis decidieran hacernos una visita, Alice lo sabría. Eso pareció calmarlo un poco, y luego de varias discusiones más, aceptó irse de caza tan lejos de mí, y dejarme sin los 'niñeros'. Ese era un punto clave. Estaba harta de que su familia debiera dejar de vivir su vida solo para custodiarme… eso quizás fue el punto más difícil de la discusión, pero finalmente accedió de todas formas.

Antes de despedirse de mí, me había dicho:

-Por favor, cuídate. No hagas nada imprudente.-

Había escuchado esa frase un sinfín de veces desde que le conocí. Y ahora no había razones para estar preocupándose por mí. Bueno, no había razones 'anormales'. Las piedras seguían encontrando una forma de hacerme tropezar, o los troncos de los árboles, o incluso la lluvia o la nieve. Pero no era algo de lo que realmente habría que inquietarse. Le animé a irse, deseando que realmente disfrutara el viaje y se divirtiera.

Suspiré observándome directamente en el espejo. Me devolvía una imagen extraña, ojerosa y pálida, producto de mis malas noches de sueño.

Edward se había preocupado bastante por ello, pero, a pesar de que no sabía mentir bien – y de que él sabía que estaba mintiendo - siempre le decía que no recordaba lo que había soñado.

Me aparté un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi rostro con mi mano derecha, deteniéndome a observar el reflejo de mi dedo anular sobre el espejo.

Vacío.

Aunque no extrañaba en absoluto el anillo de compromiso –de solo pensarlo la carne se me ponía de gallina-, sentía la mano ligera y vacía. Habíamos decidido, luego de una exhaustiva charla, que le diríamos a mi padre – y a su familia- lo del casamiento el lunes de la semana próxima. Preferimos dejarle disfrutar nuestras últimas vacaciones como padre de una adolescente normal, y no una adolescente que se casa prematuramente con su novio por alguna urgencia… o como creen los adultos, algún embarazo o algo así. Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar la parte más engorrosa del asunto.

Recordaba a la perfección aquella noche. Había tomado la decisión de ir en busca de Alice a informarle que le dejaría hacerse cargo de los preparativos de la Boda, pero Edward me detuvo. Luego de una eterna conversación al respecto –y de algún que otro beso persuasivo que me hace sonrojar de solo recordarlo…- acepté aguardar a finales de este mes para que Charlie pudiera disfrutarme como su hija soltera, y 'humana', un poco más. Sobretodo desde que me había dicho que 'presentía que me perdería pronto' y me hizo prometerle que le avisaría con antelación si es que algo iba a ocurrir.

Volví a mi cuarto a hurtadillas, y me recosté nuevamente. Estaba agotada, pero el sueño no quería regresar, por miedo a las pesadillas. Solo recordaba los ojos del color de la sangre, intensamente brillantes, acercándose lentamente. Conocía esa mirada… pero no podía reconocer a quién le pertenecía.

Me estremecí. Debía dejar de pensar en ello, como así también debía de dejar de pensar en tantas otras cosas… como en el licántropo que no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que habíamos descubierto que en cierta forma nos amábamos, pero que mi amor por Edward era mucho más intenso e iba más allá que cualquier otra cosa. Ambos lo sabíamos. Y agradecía inmensamente el hecho de que Edward seguía sin poder leer mis pensamientos, vaya a saber Dios porqué extraña razón divina.

Mi Jake… mi mecánico favorito… ¡Claro que lo extrañaba! Era horrible estar sin él, sin poder compartir con él lo que me quedaba de vida…

Prometió que estaría a mi lado… "_Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir_". Sin embargo no había vuelto a hablar con él desde que le vi por última vez, tumbado en la cama, reponiéndose de algunas fracturas producto de la lucha con los neófitos. Había dicho que sería bueno. Que intentaría ser mi amigo. Pero al parecer, su dolor era tan intenso que no podía cumplirme esa promesa. Y lo entendía.

Era muy egoísta querer que vuelva a hablarme, querer que esté a mi lado, o aunque sea que conteste mis llamados, aún sabiendo que sufre por mí. Pero no podía evitar sentir esto… y me atormentaba saber que hasta Edward lo notaba. Odiaba hacerles daño. Incluso llegué a odiarme a mí misma un montón de veces por ello, pero no podía hacer lo contrario.

Me levanté de sopetón, ya sin ganas de seguir pensando. Debía encontrar alguna manera de poder entretener mis pensamientos. Me coloqué mi pantalón de chándal favorito y una blusa blanca de mangas largas. No era una madrugada tan fría como para usar suéter. Quizás incluso podría llamar a Alice. Ella nunca duerme…

– ¿Bella? – susurró mi padre detrás de la puerta, algo confuso.

– Adelante papá – le contesté lo más animadamente posible. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un sermón por estar levantada un sábado a las 5 de la madrugada.

– ¿Otra vez no has podido dormir bien? – preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta, y observándome con ojos entrecerrados.

– Estoy bien – mentí. Torció los labios, incrédulo. – De veras papá, estoy bien – le enfaticé. Puso los ojos en blanco.

– Vale. ¿Desayunarás conmigo antes de que me vaya a pescar? –

– Claro, bajo en un segundo – sonreí levemente. Él asintió y se fue casi sin hacer ruido.

Pobre papá… claro que lo entendía. Su preocupación se debía a que temía que volviera a sufrir las horribles pesadillas que me hacían gritar enloquecedoramente a mitad de la noche, cuando Edward se había ido…

Me agité. Odiaba recordar eso. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de liberar mis pensamientos mientras bajé a la cocina. Charlie ya había cargado cereal en un cuenco, y se estaba preparando huevos fritos, como de costumbre.

– Esto… gracias – susurré mientras me entregaba mi cuenco. Él simplemente asintió.

– ¿Prefieres que cancele mi día de pesca? Ya sabes que puedo hacerlo si lo deseas…–

– Claro que no papá, ve y diviértete – le animé.

– ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. – Sabes que Edward se fue de viaje con sus hermanos y…–

–Tengo una vida además de mi novio, papá – le corté su discurso.

Detestaba que me saque en cara que no tengo otra cosa más que hacer que estar con Edward. Eso ya lo habíamos superado, había cumplido con mi palabra luego de que me levantara el castigo por lo de las motocicletas, y había vuelto a hablar con Ángela y hasta incluso con Mike…

– No lo parece…– susurró, sin convencerse, mientras se tragaba de sopetón todo el desayuno.

– De verdad, ve y diviértete. Llamaré a Ángela, o a Alice…–

– De acuerdo…– contestó luego de sopesarlo un poco, aún sin convencerse, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, mientras bebía un vaso de agua. Le sonreí.

Se acercó a la puerta de salida, aun con indecisión. Luego, suspirando, tomó su equipo de pesca y abrió la puerta. –Cuídate, Bella. Diviértete – se despidió.

– Adiós papá, tu también. – le animé con una sonrisa lo más intensa que pude fingir. Y le vi marcharse en el coche patrulla.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, y corrí a atenderlo. Quizás Jake…

– ¿Diga? – pregunté esperanzada

–Sabía que no habías podido dormir bien – contestó del otro lado una voz levemente aguda y musical, armoniosa.

– ¡Alice!– Sonreí, a pesar de que no era quien esperaba que llamara. –Que bueno que me viste, no sabía si llamarte o no…–

– ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? –

– No, está bien, yo iré hacia allí – No hacía falta que me siguiera tratando como una sobreprotegida.

– Sabes que quiero estrenar mi Porsche nuevo…– me insistió. Sonreí.

– No, Alice, de verdad, prefiero ir por mi cuenta –

– De acuerdo, te espero – contestó y me relajé. Me ponía frenética que la familia Cullen condujera igual que los locos.

Rápidamente lavé los cuencos del desayuno, y salí en busca de mi camioneta. Me costó ponerla en marcha, dado que siempre viajaba en el 'flamante Volvo' de Edward, pero finalmente arrancó y me dirigí hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Ya había amanecido por completo, y el cielo se encontraba encapotado y gris, pero no llovía. Al llegar a la curva de la carretera sentí una punzada en el pecho. Si no doblaba, podría seguir hasta la reserva…

¡No!. Jake nunca estaba allí… y si estaba, escapaba sin que me dé cuenta. Seth era el que más me acompañaba, por así decirlo. Siempre me decía que sentía que las cosas hayan salido así, sin embargo no podía intervenir ante la decisión de su amigo. Algunas veces hablábamos por teléfono, ya que había entablado una buena amistad conmigo y con los Cullen, o más bien con Edward, pese a lo que pensaba la manada. Otras veces, bueno, solo dos, le vi en La Push, cuando fui a buscar a Jacob, y éste se había ido en cuanto me vio llegar…

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando no seguir enroscándome con ese tema, y seguí mi camino hasta la mansión, encontrándome con que Alice me esperaba en el porche.

– ¿Ha llamado Edward? – le pregunté mientras bajaba de la camioneta y me acercaba a ella.

– No, pero sé que se están divirtiendo a lo loco – sonrió levantándose con una gracia envidiable, como de costumbre.

– Bueno, mejor que sea así. Temía que él se arrepintiera de ir – añadí mientras la seguía al interior de la casa.

– No se arrepiente. Solo teme que algo malo te suceda… ya sabes, está totalmente convencido del imán que eres – su leve carcajada sonaba como campanillas. Enarqué una ceja.

– ¿Dónde están Jasper, Esme y Rosalie? – pregunté notando el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

– Jasper se fue con Edward, lo decidió a último momento. Esme y Rosalie han ido al centro a comprar algunos víveres, ya sabes, para mantener las apariencias –

– Oh… – fue todo lo que pude decir. Me preguntaba si, después de mi transformación en vampiro, y luego de mi fatídico año de neófita, podría volver a Forks algún día, y también fingir normalidad yendo de compras de esa manera.

Los minutos pasaban, y ambas nos encontrábamos en silencio. No me percaté de su presencia, dado que estaba concentrada en el aroma que me embriagaba, debido al nuevo arreglo floral que había realizado la menor de los Cullen por toda la casa. Miles de ramilletes de jazmines decoraban las escaleras, los cuadros, los floreros, y algunos incluso colgaban del techo sostenidos por una tanza invisible.

Entonces me percaté del repentino rostro ausente de Alice, y me asusté. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, sin expresión alguna. Si ella pudiera sudar, estaría sudando de miedo sin ninguna duda, y el terror se instauraba cada vez más hondo en su rostro.

– ¿A... Alice? – pregunté entrecortadamente mientras le sacudía levemente los hombros. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que ves? – insistí subiendo mi tono de voz dos octavas.

– Los Vulturis…– susurró con voz ausente. Un escalofrío me caló hondo el cuerpo. – ¡Edward…! Oh no… ¡Diablos, no! – cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos, con desesperación, susurrando lastimeros 'oh no', sin siquiera poder explicarse. Me arrodillé junto a ella, tomándola nuevamente de los hombros, mientras le exigía una explicación, y mi rostro se bañaba en lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaba? ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! Y entonces el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

* * *

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios?

**¡Pueden dejar un review!**

¡Gracias!

**LunaEscarlata87**


	3. Secuestro

**Los personajes -excepto Jaques- le pertenecen a la excelentísima Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**SECUESTRO**

– Alice, tu celular – pretendí reanimarla en vano, dado que no dejaba de balbucear con mirada ausente, llena de pánico. Finalmente limpié como pude mis lágrimas, aunque aún no entendía por qué lloraba, y me dirigí a atender. Solo sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, y que Edward estaba directamente involucrado. Con un nudo en el estómago, tomé el aparato, observando en el identificador quién era.

– Carlisle – susurré al contestar la llamada, sin apartar la vista de la ausente Alice.

– Bella, ¿dónde está Alice? – la seriedad de su voz me abrumó. Parpadeé confundida sin comprender su tonalidad.

–Ella… está aquí pero… no lo sé, no sé qué le ocurre… – logré contestarle. – ¿Le ocurrió algo a… Edward? – mi voz era casi inaudible. Pero el silencio sepulcral que recibí como respuesta fue suficiente para comprender que no necesitaba contestarme para afirmar mi pregunta.

–No salgan de la casa, reúnanse todos allí, llegaremos en menos de una hora – sentenció antes de colgar la llamada, dejándome sumida en una histeria insoportable, por no poder entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

¡Edward…! algo malo estaba sucediendo. Algo que Carlisle sabía. Algo que Alice había visto, y que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decírmelo… por lo menos no por el momento, lo que hacía que mi miedo y mi locura comenzaran a elevarse a grandes escalas.

El celular resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido seco. Alice aún no se recuperaba, y eso no era de mucha ayuda. Sus balbuceos simplemente hacían que mis lágrimas fueran aún más traicioneras, y en mi pecho sentía una punzada… como si me hubieran acuchillado el corazón sin compasión.

Nos quedamos allí, sin movernos, cada una sumida en su propia amargura. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, si es que fueron minutos, horas o tal vez días, pero de pronto Jasper se encontraba intentando reanimar a Alice, Carlisle me observaba con sus ojos llenos de terror, y Emmett se encontraba en el jardín de la entrada golpeando los árboles, al parecer descargando su furia.

Carlisle levantó suavemente una mano hacia mí, intentando consolarme en la distancia que nos separaba. Apenas un metro, o tal vez menos, pero no llegó a tocarme siquiera. Tan solo quedó su acción en un intento, y luego suspiró resignándose, para darse vuelta y encontrarse con Esme, quien portaba un rostro corrompido por la tristeza. Supuse que Rosalie se encontraba calmando a Emmett, ya que no se escuchaba ningún otro crujido de árboles.

Finalmente Rosalie y Emmett entraron a la sala. Ella se encontraba aún más pálida de lo normal, parecía aún más marmórea y petrificada. Él, simplemente apareció con sus manos apretadas en puño, marcando cada uno de sus prominentes músculos.

Y por fin, Carlisle rompió el silencio.

– Bella…– susurró con dulzura y tristeza a la vez. Sus ojos ahora eran inescrutables. Yo simplemente alcé la mirada. – Ha ocurrido algo de lo más extraño – añadió tanteando el terreno, intentando encontrar la forma de darme quién sabe qué mala noticia.

Esme se acurrucó en su brazo derecho, como si estuviera buscando protección. De pronto me sentí aún más vacía que antes, observándolos a todos con sus compañeros de vida, consolándose unos a otros, y yo aquí sentada sin entender… y sobretodo sin saber nada de Edward.

– ¿Dónde está Edward? – logré preguntar con voz ronca a causa del llanto que estaba controlando muy pobremente. Los rostros de todos se crisparon, menos el de Alice que seguía ausente. Carlisle se frotó la frente, inquieto.

– Estábamos de caza…–

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! – no pude evitar mi reacción. Me levanté de sopetón del suelo, encarándolo directamente. – ¿Qué ocurrió? – ¡Necesitaba respuestas! Mi alteración nerviosa rebasaba los límites de la cordura. De pronto sentí que la calma quería adueñarse de mí. – Jasper, ahora no – sentencié observándolo de reojo, y luego volví a fijar mis ojos en Carlisle.

– Su rostro de pronto se transformó. No pude reconocer a mi propio hijo en él…– susurró abatido.

– Su esencia, su estado anímico… era como si fuera otra persona – añadió Jasper, confuso. Yo tragué saliva. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

– Intentó atacarnos… – prosiguió Carlisle en un susurro. – Intentamos contenerlo, pero se volvió feroz. No podíamos pensar siquiera en lastimarlo para detenerlo – negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Me arrojó varios cientos de metros, cientos de veces, sin siquiera poder hacerle un mínimo rasguño para que reaccione! – gruñó Emmett exasperado, agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación. Yo por mi parte intentaba hallarle un sentido a todo el relato… que se me antojaba de lo más incoherente.

– Entonces, dejó de atacarnos… pero su mirada… su sonrisa… – cualquiera diría que le habría dado un escalofrío a Carlisle. – Jamás vi tanto odio ni tanta maldad en él. –

– Intenté calmarlo incluso haciendo el mayor esfuerzo. Ni siquiera un neófito me había costado tanto trabajo controlarlo, como a él. Pero no pude. – Jasper no nos miraba, solo estaba atento al rostro crispado y ausente de Alice.

– Entonces, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y dijo "_El aquelarre Cullen no será nunca más una molestia para nosotros. Tendrán noticias nuestras muy pronto_"- citó Carlisle, rememorando las palabras de Edward. – Y desapareció. –

Comencé a temblar cuando el padre de Edward terminó la frase. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

–Le seguimos el rastro – añadió Carlisle – pero se perdía en la zona del Océano, hacia el Este.-

Asentí. Lo hice bañada en lágrimas, sin entender una sola pizca de nada. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Edward? ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de atacar a su familia? ¿Cómo podía amenazar con la desaparición de todos ellos?

Entre tanta confusión, tanto dolor y tanto miedo, de repente todo se volvió oscuridad.

Comencé a despertarme lentamente, con un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Intentaba recordar la última vez que había estado consciente.

– Vuelve en sí – reconocí la voz de Esme. Entonces los recuerdos me abrumaron repentinamente, volviéndome consciente del todo, recordando absolutamente todo, y me incorporé de un tirón. Noté que estaba en el sofá de la sala. Esme, Carlisle, y Emmett se hallaban a mi lado, preocupados. Rosalie aún se encontraba en la entrada, tal cual la recordaba. Jasper abrazaba a Alice a unos pasos de mí, en el suelo. Ya no tenía la mirada ausente… pero la tristeza se ahogaba en sus ojos.

– ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó Esme maternalmente. Asentí con debilidad, sin creerme yo misma mi respuesta. – Bebe un poco de agua – me animó con voz apagada, mientras me entregaba un vaso. Lo tomé con torpeza y lo bebí de a sorbos.

La tranquilidad comenzó a embriagarme, y esta vez observé a Jasper agradecida. Necesitaba unos minutos para poder concentrarme, y la tranquilidad me venía al hilo.

– Creo que es mejor que te quedes con nosotros un tiempo, Bella – me susurró Carlisle con cautela. Parpadeé confundida. – Alice ha visto que… Edward… viene por nosotros. –

De acuerdo, eso no era algo inesperado.

– Y también por ti – añadió Alice con su voz de soprano quebrada.

De acuerdo. Eso sí era algo inesperado.

– ¿Por mí? – pregunté estúpidamente. – Aguarden – me acomodé mejor en el sofá, mientras le entregaba el vaso vacío a Esme. – ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Quién lo envía por nosotros? ¿Cómo sería capaz de intentar… atacar a su… familia? – esas y un millón de preguntas más abarcaban mi mente. Alice suspiró, supuse que por el hecho de que ya les habría explicado a ellos lo que estaría por decirme a mí.

– Verás… he visto que los Vulturis… – comenzó a decir ella. Palidecí. Podría jurar que me había vuelto aún más blanca que Rosalie. Comencé a marearme.

– ¡Respira Bella! – exclamó Esme sacudiéndome levemente. Entonces intenté volver a respirar.

– Los Vulturis han encontrado un nuevo integrante para su… imperio – sus ojos estaban perdidos con la vista fija en el techo. – Este nuevo integrante tiene un don muy particular – añadió torciendo la boca. – Al parecer, el tal Jaques tiene la habilidad de 'lavar el cerebro' a los vampiros –

Vaya. Eso podría encajar con el inexplicable hecho de que Edward haya decidido atacar a su familia. Le habían lavado el cerebro.

– Tiene la facultad de hacer que olvides todo. Quien eres, de donde vienes, que es lo que deseas o más anhelas, y sustituirlo por lo que él quiera o crea conveniente. – Esa era la confirmación a mi sospecha. – El problema es que puede hacerlo a la distancia, no necesita estar al lado de esa persona para lograrlo, ni tampoco conocerlo – Tragué saliva. No podía ser cierto.

– Edward…– dudó al murmurar su nombre, con dolor. – Tiene memorias ficticias. Cree que es parte de los Vulturis. Cree que los peores enemigos de la realeza vampírica son el aquelarre Cullen. Y está convencido de que su único deber en esta vida es aniquilarnos. –

Eso, desde el punto de vista del lavado de cerebro, tenía sentido. Era obvio que si él tenía memorias falsas, pudiera pensar eso. Asentí levemente, como si pudiera asimilarlo mejor.

– ¿Porqué lo han elegido a él? – pregunté sin comprender. Si querían aniquilarnos, quién mejor que Emmett con su inmensa fuerza, o Jasper, con su don para manipular los sentimientos y hacernos matar unos con otros y con su gran trayectoria en batallas…

– Porque tiene la habilidad de leer la mente a la distancia y era un codiciado tesoro para Aro. Además, al momento del ataque, sabrá cómo… atacar a su presa. Leerá todos sus movimientos y estará siempre un paso adelante. –

– ¡Pero él también te quería a ti! – enfaticé. No había ninguna otra cosa que deseara Aro en este momento que a Edward y a Alice, por sus increíbles dones.

– Pero yo solo puedo predecir el futuro conforme a las decisiones, Bella. Eso no sirve para un ataque de este tipo. Por eso tiene órdenes de matar a todos, menos a mí. Jasper aún está en duda. Carlisle también por el simple hecho de haber formado parte de ellos, pero los demás están en la lista – su voz se quebró y sus ojos se vaciaron repentinamente. Entonces recuperaron su color dorado apagado. – Bueno, Jasper también es parte de la lista ahora, han decidido que no lo necesitan ya que tienen a Alec y a Jane para dominar sentimientos y esas cosas –

Estaba aturdida. Mareada. Incrédula.

– Y yo… ¿Por qué viene por mí? – me animé a preguntar.

– Por dos motivos. El primero, es que Aro está absolutamente intrigado del don que podrías llegar a tener en caso de que fueras vampiro – me estremecí al imaginarme formando parte de la guardia de los Vulturis. – Ya sabes, nunca nadie había sido capaz de burlar los dones de los vampiros más poderosos – puso los ojos en blanco al mencionar esto.

– El segundo, sabe que podría no llegar a conocerlo nunca porque eres como una marca personal de heroína para Edward. Y su forma de encontrarnos es seguirte el olor. Es el único recuerdo que le han dejado vivo en él. Su sed de ti, insaciable… y empeora conforme sus ojos se vuelven aún más carmesíes…– Ahogué un grito con mis manos, tapándome la boca. No podía ser cierto. Edward no podía haber olvidado eso también. Él no se alimentaba de sangre humana… ¡No!

Comencé a convulsionar de los nervios. Ni siquiera toda la concentración de Jasper lograba calmar mi agonía. Esme me abrazó intentando contenerme, pero mis lágrimas simplemente aumentaron su caudal. ¿Cómo era posible de que Edward, _mí Edward_, había podido lograr transformarse en un desconocido?

Tenía que haber una solución. No podía ser el final. Sería absolutamente injusto que _ese_ fuera nuestro final.

– Lo peor de todo… – añadió Alice ajena a mi histeria – es que pretenden que Edward acabe con todos nosotros, solo. Lo están entrenando. – mi mente se quedó en blanco ante aquella exclamación. – Y pretenden luego de que nos aniquile, devolverle la memoria para torturarlo por no haber querido formar parte de la guardia. Le darán la opción de elegir formar parte de ellos a cambio de su vida, y le manipularán nuevamente los sentimientos para que se sienta gratificado con la oportunidad. – dejé de llorar de sopetón, aún con la mente en blanco. – Lo mismo quieren hacer conmigo, convencerme de que es una gran oportunidad no ser aniquilada y formar parte de ellos – su tono era escéptico.

Me sentía perdida. Como si me hallara en un laberinto sin salida, y la oscuridad me abrumara. Respiraba simplemente por inercia, ya que para mí no tenía sentido el seguir respirando. No sin Edward a mi lado. El silencio nos invadió, y yo me mantuve inmersa en mis propios pensamientos, tildada, como si allí no estuviera. Pero al pensar en cómo habría de llegar Edward a nosotros, reaccioné.

– ¿Qué pasará con Charlie? – Mi efluvio debía de parecerse en algo al suyo… era mi padre al fin y al cabo.

– No lo recuerda – contestó Carlisle.

– Pero es mi padre… mi efluvio – intenté hacerles comprender.

– Sería prudente que pase más tiempo en La Push… pero no creo que perciba su aroma si no te apartas de nosotros – aclaró Alice.

Entonces no había más nada que decir. Me quedaría allí sin ver a mi padre durante el tiempo que sea necesario, con tal de que no esté en peligro.

– ¿No hay alguna posibilidad…? – intenté articular alguna manera de salir ilesos todos. Sobretodo Edward. Alice torció los labios, pensando.

– Si la hay, la encontraremos – me aseguró Emmett, dándome un ligero apretón en el hombro. Yo simplemente asentí.

– Ha decidido cuando vendrá – anunció Alice con el rostro ausente. Todos volteamos a verla, con ansiedad. – El plazo es la semana entrante. Exactamente el sábado próximo –

De acuerdo. 7 días para encontrar una solución, para hallar una forma de que todo termine en buenos términos. La simple idea de perder a mi nueva familia para siempre, me hacía doler hasta los huesos… pero la idea de perder a Edward otra vez, me sucumbía en una absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

**LunaEscartala87**


	4. Atisbo de luz en la oscuridad

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Stephenie Meyer, con excepción de "Jaques". **

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**ATISBO DE LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Esa noche me quedé en la casa de los Cullen –luego de avisarle a mi padre-, pero no pude dormir bien. Los ojos rojos de mis pesadillas, que ahora reconocía a la perfección como los de Edward, me atormentaban.

Entendí que los Vulturis nunca comprendieron cómo la familia de Carlisle podía convivir tan pacíficamente formando lazos casi humanos, por no beber sangre humana. Ello conllevaba, según lo que me explicara Carlisle, que los lazos sean de amor verdadero y no de conveniencia, como los de Laurent, Victoria y James.

Le pregunté a Alice en una de las oportunidades en las cuales me desperté, si la familia del norte, la cual si bien estaba enojada con los Cullen por la muerte de Laurent y la alianza con los licántropos, se hacían llamar también familia 'nuestra', se encontraban en peligro, pero me aseguró que no. Aro no tenía la menor intención de inmiscuirse con ellos… por lo menos no mientras no se enteren de sus planes e intenten arremeter contra la realeza vampírica, pero confiaban en que ellos los adoraban por sobretodas las cosas (información robada seguramente de las memorias de Edward).

En otra oportunidad – en la cual desperté a los gritos y bañada en sudor – le pregunté a Alice si no hubiera sido más fácil que el tal Jaques nos hubiera lavado el cerebro a todos para matarnos entre nosotros mismos, y así desvirtuar las relaciones "vegetarianas". Lo estuvo pensando un buen rato, pero luego me contestó:

– Quizás porque eso llamaría demasiado la atención. Es decir, todos los que nos conocen saben que desde hace muchísimos años mantenemos esta unión. Algunos más tiempo, otros menos. Pero si Edward nos mata uno por uno…– su voz tembló – si logra hacerlo, también puede hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros al dar las explicaciones, y crear algún neófito para echarle la culpa de la muerte de cada integrante de la familia. En ese caso, todos creerían que nuestra pérdida fue una desgracia del destino. – añadió, rodando los ojos. Yo enarqué una ceja. – Es poco probable, lo sé – agregó. – Pero es más creíble que decir que nos matamos unos a otros por los lazos. –

– ¿Y cómo explicas que tú y él se unan a los Vulturis? – no me encajaba en nada la explicación.

– Fácil – respondió con una sonrisa afectada. – La teoría es decirle al mundo que al habernos quedado solos y desamparados, nos cobijaron como polluelos sin madre. – Sus ojos me observaron, incrédula. Yo le imité.

– ¡Es ABSURDO!- enfaticé, colérica. – ¡Nadie se lo va a creer! –

– Bella, si no nos mata un supuesto neófito, puede ser algún vampiro experimentado que intentó alimentarse en nuestra zona y que nosotros intentamos detener –

– Pero los licántropos… –

– No todos conocen la existencia de los licántropos. Además podrían no acudir a tiempo. – me cortó en seco, aunque su voz no aumentó de volumen. – También pueden decir que fueron dos vampiros experimentados que encontraron a dos de nosotros por un lado, y luego a otros dos. Todos creerán que pudimos haber perdido por beber sangre animal… ya que la fortaleza que da la sangre humana es inigualable–

– Sigue siendo ilógico – me exasperé.

– Bella, los Vulturis tienen el poder de hacerles creer a los vampiros lo que ellos quieren, incluso aunque estén a la distancia. Creo que con esa nueva adquisición, cualquier excusa será válida. Sabrán convencerlos. No podremos hacer nada en contra de ello. –

Suspiré, rendida. Claro que no podíamos hacer nada en contra de ese tal Jaques, no mientras él viva. Y no podíamos matarlo… no podíamos enfrentarnos a los Vulturis, sabrían que iríamos por ellos. O tal vez no…

Una chispa se prendió dentro de mí. Una mínima esperanza.

– ¡Transfórmame, Alice! – rogué saltando sobre su regazo. Ella palideció. – ¡Debes hacerlo, no puedo esperar más tiempo! – le insistí. Era obvio que un vampiro más era de mucha ayuda. – Podría acercarme a ellos sin que lo sepan… ¡Sabes que Edward no puede leerme la mente! – Continué – e incluso podría tener la oportunidad de acercarme a ese tal Jaques y…–

– Solo serás un estorbo, Bella – me interrumpió Jasper con voz suave. Le observé incrédula. – Los neófitos son imposibles de controlar, la sed los enceguece. Sabes que solo serás un estorbo, lo lamento – y cerró el tema sin darme ninguna oportunidad de reclamo.

Y lo peor, es que tenía razón. Sería un estorbo. No podrían controlarme, y no estaba Edward para hacerlo…

Edward…

Me removí inquieta en el sofá al rememorar todo aquello… y al pensar en Él. Seguía sin poder dormir y ya había amanecido. Me preguntaba si sería prudente decirle a mi padre que Edward se había tenido que ir con urgencia de la Ciudad, y me quedaría aquí con Alice como si fuera una pijamada larga… aunque eso lo hacía más difícil, pues Charlie podría llegar a conclusiones equivocadas, creyendo que habría viajado con él. ¿Qué explicación le daría a mi padre?

Me senté, aún confusa. Todos estaban con la vista perdida, sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones, como si fueran estatuas de mármol en una exposición de arte, sin moverse.

Entonces escuché el televisor, y una noticia llamó mi atención.

"_A pesar de encontrarnos en época vacacional, las instalaciones de la Escuela Secundaria del Pueblo de Forks, al Oeste de Washington, han amanecido incendiadas. La policía local cree que se trató de una banda de adolescentes, aunque no hay ninguna pista concluyente. La escuela permanecerá cerrada al público, hasta tanto culminen de restaurar las partes afectadas, las aulas y los campos deportivos. La biblioteca también será cerrada al público."._

De fondo se veía una imagen de mi escuela con el incendio ya apagado, los bomberos locales limpiando, y mi padre escondiéndose de las cámaras.

– Era la única forma en que pasara desapercibido para tu padre tu ausencia en tu casa. Estará tan ocupado con el incendio y la investigación, que no le preocupará que pases la semana entera aquí – me informó Emmett sonriendo traviesamente.

– ¡Eres increíble! – gemí furiosa. – Tal vez no era necesaria una destrucción masiva de la escuela por una excusa válida. Además, creí que era mejor que Charlie pase más tiempo en La Push – le recordé.

–No ha sido idea suya, Bella. Fue la mejor idea que tuvimos para distraer a tu padre y mantenerlo fuera de peligro. Se abocará a la investigación…– añadió Carlisle, aunque tampoco se lo veía muy convencido. Rodé los ojos con desesperación. Esto estaba acabando con cualquier resquicio de cordura que quedara en mi mente.

– Por cierto Bella, Charlie dejó anotado en tu casa que ha telefoneado Jacob…– susurró Alice, haciendo una mueca. Sin pensar en nada más, mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente. Corrí al teléfono casi con desesperación, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Marqué el número de él –ya me lo sabía de memoria- y esperé a que contestaran.

– ¿Diga? – su voz no había cambiado en nada…

– ¡Jake! – exclamé con un nudo en la garganta. ¡No podía creer que volviera a hablarme! Mi mejor amigo estaba dirigiéndome la palabra devuelta… sobre todo ahora que me encontraba tan vacía y perdida…

– ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? Dime que no estabas en la escuela cuando eso ocurrió – exigió saber. Su voz sonaba alterada. Un leve atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en mis labios.

– No, ya no voy a la escuela, ¿Lo olvidaste? Estaba aquí, en casa de… Edward. – mi voz se quebró. Lo pilló al vuelo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – quiso saber. Su voz ahora sonaba preocupada.

– ¿Tú cómo estás? – cambié de tema. – ¿Cómo es que me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? – le pregunté con curiosidad, aunque mi voz seguía sonando triste. Su silencio se intensificó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando contestarle.

– ¡Deja de molestar a Seth cada una hora para saber cómo estoy! Estoy bien. Vi la noticia del incendio, y decidí llamarte – me explicó.

– Ah. – no supe qué más decir.

– Si está pasando algo grave, cosa que creo que es así, tienes que decírmelo Bella – su voz era autoritaria.

– Yo también te he echado de menos, Jake – contesté débilmente. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

– ¿Tan grave es la cosa? – la preocupación se incrementó.

– Ya sabes, lo de siempre – intenté sonar casual, como si se tratara de una cosa insignificante.

– Vampiros que quieren acabar con tu vida… ¿A que sí? –

– Digamos que sí – le concedí, mordiéndome el labio. Todos estaban escuchándome, y no sabía si aprobarían que él se enterara.

– ¿Dónde está tu Chupasangre? Pásame con él – exigió, tajante.

– Vale, Jake, gracias por haberme hecho saber que estás bien, y gracias por volver a hablarme – sonreí, pero la alegría no llegó a mis ojos.

– ¡Maldita sea, Bella! – su voz subió varias octavas. Y entonces escuché el repiqueteo del sonido al cortar. Suspiré y corté.

¿Se animaría a venir hacia aquí? ¿Vendría solo? ¿Debería contarle? No quería que los licántropos, ni mucho menos mi mecánico favorito, se vieran involucrados en esto… ya era suficiente con saber que había perdido a la razón de mi existencia, es decir, a Edward, y que estaría a punto de perder a mi futura familia…

Al cabo de unos instantes, a lo lejos, el aullido de una manada de lobos se hizo escuchar, y los ojos entrecerrados de seis vampiros se clavaron en mí, estremeciéndome.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Saludos!

**Lunaescarlata87**


	5. Trabajo en conjunto

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA EXCELENTÍSIMA STEPHENIE MEYER (salvo Jaques).**

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TRABAJO EN CONJUNTO**

– Bella – la voz de Alice sonaba amenazante. – ¡Sabes de sobra que si los lobos se encuentran involucrados en esto, no podré ver absolutamente nada! – se quejó.

– No quiero involucrarlos – negué. Era lo que menos quería. Más aún si cabía la posibilidad de que Edward se encontrara en peligro por 'culpa' de los licántropos, ya que si él había cambiado… podrían atacarlo…

– Saca a los perros del jardín – sentenció Rosalie. Me estremecí. Su voz era gélida.

– Rosalie – le advirtió Carlisle con ojos suplicantes. – Quizás nos puedan ayudar – añadió no muy convencido.

– ¡Atacarán a Edward! – se defendió ella y comprendí que temía lo mismo que yo.

– No… Jake no haría eso…– intenté defenderle. Él no sería capaz de hacer eso…

– Tal vez tu perro no, pero los demás de la manada, sí – se cruzó de brazos, inmutable. Observé a Carlisle con temor, sin saber cómo proceder. Al cabo de un instante asintió.

– No es de mi agrado planear algo en contra de mi propio hijo… pero debemos hallar una forma de detenerlo, y en lo posible, no salir lastimados… ninguno de nosotros…– lo sopesó un instante y añadió – Quizás nos ayuden a encontrar una solución pasiva. A ninguno de vosotros se les ha ocurrido ninguna idea aún –

Iba a protestar ante aquella afirmación, pero Carlisle me cortó. – Ninguna idea prudente – se corrigió sonriendo levemente, aunque la alegría no le llegó a sus ojos.

El grito de mi nombre a viva voz desde afuera de la casa retumbó fuerte.

– ¡BELLA! – Jacob parecía bastante alterado.

– Será mejor que salgas y trates de calmarlo. Si lo logra, hazlo pasar aquí. Le explicaremos entre todos, si así lo deseas. – me propuso Carlisle. Asentí agradecida. Temía desmayarme a mitad de las explicaciones que iría a darle a Jake sobre lo sucedido. Corrí hacia la puerta, observando a lo lejos cómo su rostro de desesperación y el temblor incontenible de sus manos, era sustituido por un alivio repentino junto con una sonrisa. Intenté devolvérsela lo más convincentemente. Noté como varios pares de ojos me escrutaban detrás de él, mezclados en la maleza de los árboles. Lo comprendí de inmediato. A pesar de la última lucha que tuvimos en conjunto, Sam todavía no confiaba por completo en los vampiros.

Me acerqué a Jake corriendo sin dudarlo, aunque en el camino me tropecé un par de veces. Me sentía completamente sola y perdida desde que Edward había desaparecido, y él era la única luz a la cual podía aferrarme rodeada de tanta oscuridad. Me abrazó efusivamente, igual que yo a él. Noté que su musculatura había aumentado aún más. ¿Acaso no se detendría nunca?

El calor de su cuerpo me embriagó por completo, haciéndome sentir un leve jadeo al elevarse la temperatura de mi cuerpo… y no me soltaba. Comencé a asfixiarme, ya que su abrazo era bastante fuerte para una débil humana como yo.

Entonces lo notó y se retiró avergonzado. Luego de recuperar el preciado oxígeno que tanta falta me hacía, le sonreí.

– Sería más creíble si la alegría te llegara a los ojos – espetó, incrédulo. Le ignoré.

– Que bueno que estés aquí Jake… de veras – el vacío en mi pecho pareció menguar un poco. Solo eso, un poco.

– Bella… acaso el chupasangre… –

– Edward – le corregí fulminándolo con la mirada. Rodó los ojos.

– Como sea. ¿Se ha ido otra vez? ¿Te ha vuelto a… dejar? – el dolor de mi rostro lo hizo arrepentirse de haber dicho eso. Nada me dolía más en el mundo que recordar cuando Edward se había ido. Pero esto… este abandono… era distinto. Era asquerosamente más doloroso e insoportable.

– ¿Porqué no mejor te calmas, y entramos a la casa? – logré articular al cabo de unos segundos de amargura interna. Temía que las lágrimas me traicionaran de un momento a otro, debido a las constantes punzadas de dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Él se volteó a observar a su manada, confuso. – Carlisle te explicará mejor las cosas – le expliqué.

Lo sopesó un instante, y asintió. Con un último vistazo a su manada, que gruñía muy por lo bajo, nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

– Están nerviosos. No entienden qué ocurre. Sam teme que algo grave esté sucediendo – me explicó. Y mi rostro le confirmó que el Alfa de la manada no estaba para nada equivocado.

Al entrar en la casa, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta con ojos entrecerrados, y sus brazos cruzados esperando una explicación. Su rostro amenazante se relajó al sentir el ambiente triste, y al prestar mayor atención a las facciones de los vampiros que lo rodeaban.

– Jacob, bienvenido – Carlisle intentó sonreír.

– Gracias. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – exigió saber, con cautela. Entonces Carlisle comenzó a relatarle toda la historia. No pude evitar derramar alguna lágrima, sin embargo Jake me abrazó con su brazo derecho, intentando consolarme, mientras intercambiaba miradas preocupadas hacia mí, y de desconcierto hacia Carlisle. Apretó su abrazo sobreprotectoramente cuando Carlisle mencionó el hecho de que Edward también venía por mí.

– ¡Estúpidos chupasangres! – exclamó furioso cuando el padre de Edward terminó de contarle todo, y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Los seis pares de ojos de los vampiros allí presentes, y los míos, se clavaron en su rostro con ira. – Me refiero a la realeza vampírica – se excusó levantando las manos, disculpándose.

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes, mientras todos nos sumíamos en nuestros pensamientos.

– Ustedes son quienes conocen mejor a los vampiros esos, los de la realeza – exclamó Jake repentinamente.

– Los Vulturis, chucho – le corrigió Rosalie. Él rodó los ojos, ignorándola.

– Como sea. ¿No hay alguna forma de llegar a ellos y matar a ese que le está lavando el cerebro a Edward? – preguntó pensativo.

– Jaques – le corregí. Puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado de tantos detalles.

– No la hay. En cuanto estemos cerca, sabrán que estamos allí. – Carlisle frunció los labios.

– ¿No hay alguna manera de que no luchen contra él? – insistió alarmado. – No es que su hijo sea de mi agrado, pero…– su voz se apagó al observarme. ¿Acaso lo hacía por mí?

– Cuando nos enfrentamos a él ayer, no hubo forma de detenerlo – gruño Emmett rememorando el momento.

– Pero quizás, no lo sé, tal vez si ve a su "madre"… tal vez reaccione – añadió. Pobre Jake… en verdad se estaba esforzando por ayudarnos…

– O quizás la mate sin dudarlo – aclaró Alice.

El silenció volvió a inundar la sala. Intenté atar los cabos sueltos que rondaban en mi mente, aunque se hallaban muy dispersos entre sí. Había algo que estaba pasando por alto. Un punto importante. Quizás hasta incluso una clave.

Entonces entendí. La única forma de que Edward encuentre a los Cullen, era mediante mi efluvio. Si bien los Vulturis tenían en la guardia al mejor rastreador de todos los vampiros, no irían a utilizarlo, sabiendo que eso pondría en peligro la realeza y su credulidad ante los demás vampiros. Si Edward me encontraba antes, en otro lugar, alejado de los Cullen e incluso de Forks, salvaría a mi futura familia. Definitivamente era una decisión tomada. Iría a su encuentro, y salvaría a mi familia vampírica, humana, y lobuna. Pero… quedaba un cabo suelto aún. ¿Cómo podría salvarlo a Edward? Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba encontrar una solución.

– Ni lo pienses – exclamó Alice alzando su voz de soprano unas 4 octavas. Me estremecí ante la autoridad con la que habló, ya que me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

– No estaba pensando en nada – le aseguré. Nadie me creyó. – Solo era una tonta posibilidad, ya la he descartado, créeme – le aseguré.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – le preguntó Jake a Alice, señalándome, sabiendo que yo no le respondería.

– Quiere ir por Edward y darle alcance antes que él a nosotros, y así nosotros saldremos librados. – Alice rodó los ojos. Jake se tensó completamente, observándome con incredulidad. – Se olvida que solo haría desdichado a Edward si nosotros sobrevivimos y ella no –

– ¡También será desdichado si alguno de ustedes dejan de existir! – me defendí.

– Debemos mantenernos juntos y encontrar una forma de que Edward recupere la memoria, en lo posible sin que ninguno salga lastimado. – le apoyó Carlisle. Suspiré alterada. ¿Es que nadie comprendía que si no matábamos al tal Jaques, no había posibilidad de que Edward recupere la memoria?

– Carlisle tiene razón, Bella. Además, se alimenta de sangre humana ahora. Solo serás un bocado para él. Luego encontrará alguna otra forma y vendrá por todos los demás – enfatizó Jacob.

Entonces los lobos aullaron.

– Debo ir a explicarles lo que está ocurriendo. Los mantendré al tanto si se nos ocurre algo. – observaba a Carlisle directamente.

– No le harán daño a Edward si viene, ¿Verdad? – mi voz se quebró. No podría tolerarlo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello.

– Solo puedo prometerte que no le haremos daño mientras no cace en esta zona…– parecía confuso.

– Se los dije. ¡No iba a ser de ayuda decirle nada a los perritos de la familia! – la furia de Rosalie era atemorizante.

– Aguarden – pidió Alice y se concentró. – No cazará por esta zona – dijo finalmente. – Puedo verlo claramente. Cazará durante el camino para mantenerse fuerte, pero no lo hará en esta región – añadió. Jacob asintió.

– Te veo luego Bella – me susurró. Sus ojos eran… ¿Tristes?

– Adiós, Jake – contesté casi inaudiblemente. Y lo vi marcharse a grandes zancadas.

Debíamos encontrar una maldita salida. ¡Los Vulturis no podían destruir a mi familia y a mi novio, y quedar impunes en el acto!

– Llamaré a mi padre – informé con desanimo. – Debo avisarle que permaneceré esta semana aquí. –

– No está en tu casa todavía, Bella – dijo Alice. – Te avisaré en cuanto lo vea llegar. –

– Gracias Alice. – ella sonrió levemente. De pronto todos en la casa se pusieron en movimiento, en busca de pistas. Los inagotables libros que tenía Carlisle eran arrojados a un costado luego de ser leídos.

En algún lugar debía de estar la respuesta para atrapar a Jaques. No quería enfrentarme a los Vulturis. No quería que mi familia pelee contra ellos. Simplemente necesitaba alguna forma en la cual Edward dejara de ser manipulado. Debía recuperar a Edward… debía hacerlo… pero ¿Cómo?

Sentí una inmensa pesadez, y maldecí a Jasper por ello. Los párpados se cerraron, y me quedé completamente dormida en el sillón.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos,

Lunaescarlata87


	6. Malas Nuevas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A LA EXCELENTÍSIMA STEPHENIE MEYER (SALVO JAQUES).**

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**MALAS NUEVAS**

Había logrado dormir sin soñar nada en absoluto, después de casi un mes entero de interminables pesadillas. Eso era algo que debía agradecerle a Jasper, sin ninguna duda.

Estaba anocheciendo. Observé el desorden que había en la sala de estar. Libros y más libros desperdigados por doquier, cajas vacías y unas cuantas llenas y sin abrir. Noté que desde la escalera, Emmett bajaba con otra montaña de cajas cerradas.

Clavé la mirada en cada uno de ellos, sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Todo era absolutamente frívolo, y carecía de sentido sin la presencia de Edward.

Mi estómago gruñó repentinamente, y los seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Me ruboricé. No había probado bocado desde la madrugada anterior, por estar tan ocupada en mis propios pensamientos, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a pasarme factura.

– Te traeré algo de comer – exclamó Esme sonriendo levemente.

– No es necesario, puedo preparármelo. Necesito sentirme útil en algo – le dije mientras me levantaba. Ella simplemente asintió, y yo me dirigí a la cocina casi por inercia.

Me detenía a observar cada rincón de la casa. Todo cuanto me rodeaba me traía algún recuerdo vivido con él, alguna anécdota graciosa, y alguna no tan graciosa.

No podía creer que a Edward le habían lavado el cerebro. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No es que dude de la magnitud de los dones y los poderes de los vampiros, pero siempre creí que ese tipo de cosas sucedían solo en las películas, en los cuentos… pero claro, me olvidaba que mi realidad iba mucho más allá de los límites de lo irreal, o de lo anormal.

'La humana que se muda de una ciudad semi tecnológica a un pueblo perdido, que se enamora de un vampiro, y que su mejor amigo es un licántropo'.

Eso sí que era irreal. O al menos lo era para quien no lo vivía. Yo sabía que semejantes acontecimientos no podían haber sido creados por mi propia mente. Era imposible que yo albergara tanta imaginación. Y la cicatriz que tenía en mi mano izquierda en forma de media luna, ayudaba muchísimo a confirmar mi realidad, y por sobretodo, mi cordura.

Tampoco podría olvidar el fuego que sentí que me consumía luego de que James me mordiera. Ni mucho menos imaginarme a una Cúspide Vampírica de semejante envergadura como los Vulturis. Me estremecí. Definitivamente sería incapaz de imaginar algo tan escalofriante y macabro como eso.

– Bella – me llamó Alice, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. – Tu padre ha llegado a tu casa – me informó. Había olvidado que debía avisarle que me quedaría aquí una semana.

– Gracias – respondí mientras me dirigía al teléfono y marcaba el número de mi casa. Tuve que esperar hasta el séptimo pulso del teléfono, para que contestara.

– ¿Diga? –

– Papá, soy yo, Bella –

– ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? – su voz sonaba agotada.

– Yo bien, ¿y tú? Se te escucha agotado –

– Lo estoy. Esto del incendio me tiene desconcertado, y los noticieros nos bombardean con preguntas que no sabemos contestar – le imaginé hacer una mueca de desagrado.

– Sí, he visto el noticiero… es horrible lo que ha pasado –

– Sí, lo es. No logro imaginar el motivo de semejante acto – exclamó

– Yo tampoco – mentí. – Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, tienes comida hecha en el refrigerador, solo debes calentarla. –

– ¿Hoy tampoco vendrás a cenar? – me preguntó curioso.

– Lo cierto papá, es que Edward – mi voz tembló ligeramente – Él y sus hermanos han decidido quedarse disfrutando del viaje hasta el próximo fin de semana, y Alice, Rosalie y Esme me invitaron a pasar unas vacaciones aquí, mientras los hombres de la casa no están – Nunca había mentido bien, y ésta no era la excepción. Observé de reojo como Emmett ahogaba una leve carcajada.

– Mmmm… ¿Y el Doctor Cullen? – vale, esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

– Él… – titubeé – Él ha regresado, por supuesto – las risas de Emmett me desconcentraban. – Pero esta semana le toca estar de guardia por la noche, por lo que solo serán noches de chicas – insistí. Pero su silencio denotaba no creerse ni una palabra. De pronto Alice apareció a mi lado, extendiendo su mano hacia el teléfono.

– Aguarda papá, Alice quiere hablarte – le dije, y le pasé el teléfono. La voz de ella parecía absolutamente segura, como si nada estuviera pasando aquí.

– ¡Charlie! Lamento mucho lo de la escuela, ha de ser incómodo que los camarógrafos te persigan por todos lados –

Vaya que era convincente. Si no supiera que estábamos en un grave aprieto, juraría que Alice no estaba actuando… y eso se debía a años de experiencia. Esperé impaciente sin saber qué le contestaba mi padre.

– Sí, lo sé – añadió. Otro silencio. – Lo cierto es que mis hermanos son muy aventureros, les encanta ir de campamento, y créeme Charlie – ¡Su voz era tan convincente! – No sabes lo niños que se vuelven cuando están así – su risa alegre sonó como campanillas.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

– La idea es hacer una especie de pijamada especial, _solo para mujeres_. Miraremos películas, cocinaremos, nos probaremos todo tipo de ropa una y otra vez – noté que su relato fue cortado por una contestación de Charlie.

– ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Prometo que la cuidaré. ¡Adiós Charlie! –

Al pasarme el teléfono yo me encontraba con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo era posible que su convencimiento me llegara incluso a mí? Pero al abandonar el aparato sobre mis manos, su rostro volvió al semblante sombrío de esta mañana.

– ¿Papá? –

– Confiaré en que no habrá ningún chico allí – contestó.

– Claro que no papá. ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin que te cocine por tantos días? – ironicé

– Bella, te lo he dicho mil veces, antes de que llegues hace un año y medio, viví 17 años comiendo por mi cuenta – Sonreí. Sabía que contestaría eso. Aunque albergaba ciertas dudas de cómo había logrado sobrevivir comiendo su propia comida...

– Lo sé. Te llamaré mañana a esta hora, ¿Vale? –

– Ajá. Cuídate cariño. Te veré la semana próxima –

– Tu también cuídate papá – aquello sonó como una imploración. –Adiós –

Colgué el aparato en su lugar. Observé a Alice aún con incredulidad.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – quise saber. Ella sonrió levemente.

– Años de práctica – fue su simple respuesta. Sonreí, y me fui a la cocina. Mi estómago seguía quejándose.

Encontré fideos. Puse una olla con agua a hervir, y esperé a que estuviera lista. Coloqué los fideos, revolviéndolos con una cuchara de madera, mientras mi mente deliberaba en la lejanía. Pero no me concentraba en el dolor más profundo de mi corazón… – es decir en Edward – sino más bien en el extraño licántropo. Sí, extraño. En realidad no esperaba que reaccione de esa forma, temía que se pusiera en plan de "Bella está en peligro, debo protegerla de su peor depredador: su futuro esposo, mi peor enemigo", pero por el contrario, reaccionó de forma mucho más… disciplinada.

Quizás el hecho de saber cómo estaría yo en caso de que Edward dejara de existir – algo que se me antojaba absolutamente insoportable – le había hecho menguar su reacción.

Aún así debía esperar que la manada de Jake lo tomara de la misma forma. Temía que Sam considerara a Edward una amenaza y terminara acabando con él sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de acercarse al pueblo. Me estremecí.

Un sonido en la sala captó mi atención.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? – la voz de Jasper sonaba armoniosa y delicada. Corrí hacia la sala, encontrándome con todos los Cullen alrededor de Alice, quien estaba con la vista perdida, otra vez.

– Edward… – murmuró. El solo escuchar su nombre hizo que mis piernas se aflojaran por completo. – No vendrá solo – Añadió, mientras torcía sus labios. – No logro entender el motivo aún… –

– ¿Quien lo acompaña? – preguntó Jasper con dulzura. El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos.

– Él – contestó ausente. ¿Quién era él? – No quieren verse involucrados. Aro decidió descartar la destrucción del aquelarre Cullen – me sorprendió que hablara en tercera persona – Creen que será muy evidente. Esperarán a tener otro motivo. No tienen apuro. Se han roto los lazos que los unían con Jaques- prosiguió.

Algo no me cuadraba. Si los lazos se habían roto, si la venganza o la muerte de todos nosotros había sido dejada de lado… ¿Porqué Edward seguía teniendo memorias falsas? ¿Por qué no lo habían revertido?

– No pueden detenerlos, se han escapado. Y no quieren gastar su tiempo en buscarlos a ellos –

¿Acaso se refería a Edward y Jaques, juntos?

– Confían en que Edward se volverá en contra de Jaques, o alguien más lo hará, y todo se revertirá por decantación. Creen que Edward no recordará nada. –

Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué suponían que mi novio se volvería en contra de Jaques?

– ¿Cómo creen que se volverá en contra de Jaques? – Jasper me robó la pregunta de la mente. Alice se tomó la cabeza, como si una estrepitosa jaqueca estuviera abrumándola.

– Creen que no estamos enterados de su participación. Creen que en cuanto los veamos, nos daremos cuenta de que solo fue una trampa de Jaques, que actuó solo, y que le destruiremos –

¡Menudo enredo! No salía de mi estupefacción.

– Creen que si destruimos a Jaques les haremos un…favor – añadió confusa. – ¡Él ha intentado borrar la memoria de Aro! ¡Ansía tomar el lugar de él, y su poder! Pero no lo ha logrado… Aro vio sus intenciones. –

– ¿Por qué continúa con el plan? – le susurró Carlisle, que entendía igual o menos que yo.

– Está intentando provocarlos. Aro le ordenó antes de que se escape que no nos ataque. Edward solo le hace caso a Jaques… lo ve como a su propio padre. Él ha manipulado los sentimientos que los Vulturis intentaron infiltrarle. Jaques sabe que si Edward acaba con todos nosotros, incluida yo, y si luego acaba con él, Alec y Jane vendrán por su cuenta a buscarlo, y tendrá la oportunidad de borrarles la memoria para utilizarlos a su antojo en contra de Aro. De esa forma, podrá tomar el lugar de los Vulturis. Solo quiere separarlos para tener una oportunidad –

V-A-Y-A. No podía ser cierto. Los Vulturis se habían echado atrás de una manera estúpida, y nos libraron a nuestra propia suerte. Y Jaques era un maldito codicioso que solo se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Me apoyé contra la pared más próxima en busca de apoyo. Era demasiada información. Me dejé deslizar hacia el suelo, muy despacio. ¡Hermoso momento para que los Vulturis decidan que no querían aniquilarnos! ¡Podrían haber detenido a Jaques antes de que continúe con toda esta locura!

A menos… que sus intenciones sigan siendo destruirnos… y de esa forma demostrarán con mayor facilidad que la idea de aniquilarnos fue de Jaques, y que ellos simplemente al deshacerse de su vida impartirían plena justicia para poder quedar ante los ojos de los demás vampiros como excelentes justicieros… y nuestra muerte sería una pérdida lamentable…

De una sola cosa estaba tranquila. Edward no formaría nunca más parte de esa maldita guardia. El problema iba a ser, luego de que planeáramos la forma de atrapar y matar a Jaques, y de que Edward recupere sus recuerdos y olvide lo vivido en los últimos días, tener que explicarle porqué sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente de un intenso color carmesí…

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!

SALUDOS!

LUNAESCARLATA87


	7. Trivialidades

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, SALVO JAQUES.**

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**TRIVIALIDADES**

Era un amanecer oscuro y sombrío, pero sobretodo, solitario. No me acostumbraba a despertarme y no tener a mi lado el suave y frío cuerpo de mi novio, abrazándome. El vacío que sentía dentro de mí era indescriptible. Era como una agonía constante que no me dejaba respirar.

Su ausencia era la peor condena que cualquier Ser Supremo pudo haberme ejecutado, y el dolor de mi alma no se comparaba ni siquiera con lo que sentí la primera vez que se fue de mi lado –teniendo en cuenta la gran diferencia existente entre una decisión voluntaria por creer que es lo correcto, como fue la primera vez que se fue, y la decisión forzada que le hicieron tomar esta vez, sin poder de réplica a nada- porque esto era definitivamente insoportable.

La angustia que cargaban los padres y los hermanos de Edward era abrumadora. Y la mía no ayudaba a nadie… solo hacía que sucumbiera aún más hondo en una oscuridad espeluznante, donde todo carecía de sentido… donde la vida misma no tenía motivo alguno de permanencia.

Me encontraba observando detenidamente por los ventanales del cuarto de Edward, inmersa en mi burbuja de sufrimiento y angustia.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que conocimos del todo los planes de Jaques. Todavía seguía fresca en mi memoria esa noche. Sobretodo la parte que le siguió al hecho de habernos enterado. Rememoré cada detalle:

– Huele a quemado – exclamó Emmett carcajeándose de risa. Palidecí completamente y corrí a la cocina, observando que el agua de la olla se había evaporado completamente, y el mazacote que se encontraba dentro, que se suponía eran los fideos, estaba prácticamente negro.

– Era la olla favorita de Esme – insistió Emmett fingiendo aflicción. Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras seguía descostillándose de risa. ¡Como si Esme cocinara a menudo!

Por lo menos, había logrado con todo ese desastre, que los rostros de mi futura familia sonrieran durante un rato. Finalmente, Emmett se apiadó de mí, y salió a comprarme pizza para cenar.

Luego, cuando volvió con mi cena, los interioricé sobre mi suposición acerca de la decisión de los Vulturis. Cuando oyeron que yo tenía mis serias dudas acerca de su sinceridad en cuanto a dejar de lado la aniquilación del aquelarre Cullen –es decir, que sus intenciones siguen siendo destruirnos, y que si logran demostrar que la idea de aniquilarnos fue de Jaques, ellos simplemente habrían de deshacerse del vampiro "malo" impartiendo plena justicia, quedando ante los ojos de los demás vampiros como excelentes justicieros… siendo nuestra muerte una pérdida lamentable…- se quedaron en silencio. No podían objetar nada, ya que claramente podría ser una trampa para salirse por la tangente y quedar bien parados. No obstante, no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema… era mejor pensar en cómo llegar a Jaques sin la intervención de los Vulturis, algo que arrastraría una aniquilación masiva de vampiros… y licántropos.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a la actualidad. Alice se adentró en el cuarto con una bandeja de desayuno.

– Alice, no era necesario, de verdad – le susurré avergonzada. Ella simplemente sonrió.

– Cuando Edward regrese, le encantará saber que te atendí con todas las comodidades existentes –

Esa esperanza se caló hondo en mi pecho, y la atesoré con gran intensidad.

– ¿Esto no será porque quieres algún otro vehículo nuevo? – exclamé bromeando, mientras me sentaba en la cama (la misma que me habían comprado cuando los Neófitos planeaban venir a matarme, y donde Edward me había pedido matrimonio…-me estremecí de solo recordarlo-) y comenzaba a comer.

– Claro que no, el Porsche fue a cambio de atender tus necesidades humanas de por vida – puntualizó mientas se sentaba con gracilidad en el extremo de la cama.

– Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir – le corregí. Ella asintió luego de pensárselo un instante.

– Tu padre ha salido en las noticias esta mañana – sonrió.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Qué ha dicho? –

Mi curiosidad era inmensa. ¡Charlie en la TV! Eso definitivamente debía verlo.

– Solo que no saben quién inició el incendio. Las pericias son inconclusas, y no logran hallar al culpable. Me pregunto ¿Quién será? – puso cara de inocente, como si no supiera la respuesta. Enarqué una ceja, incrédula. Sus risas repiquetearon en el cuarto.

– Podrás verlo en la repetición de la tarde –

– Imagino lo nervioso que habrá salido. Odia hablar a las cámaras – le comenté. – ¿Haz tenido alguna nueva visión o algo así? – quise saber.

– Lo cierto es que no. Los perros han estado dando vueltas alrededor de la casa durante todo el día – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras exhibía una especie de puchero.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

– He tenido lagunas en mis visiones durante toda la madrugada – añadió. – Aunque también ha sido bueno no tener dolor de cabeza todo el tiempo. Es como si tomara una aspirina, o algo así – sonrió.

– ¿Jacob ha venido? – quise saber.

– Sí. Él y Seth son los que más se han acercado a la casa. –

– Iré a ver qué ocurre – le avisé mientras terminaba mi cuenco de cereal, y me levantaba. Ella asintió. Tomó la bandeja del desayuno, y con una envidiable destreza se deslizó de la cama y bajó a la planta baja.

No había podido volver a hablar con Jake desde el día en que volví a verle. Le había telefoneado, claro, pero Billy me informó que estaba con la manada ideando algún plan y haciendo sus recorridos habituales. Le dejé dicho que las cosas habían cambiado, y que me llame, pero recién hoy tenía noticias de él. Debía explicarle todo paso a paso para que, sea cual fuera el plan que había ideado con la manada, lo modificaran para no herir a Edward. Simplemente debíamos abocarnos a encontrarlos a ambos, y destruir a Jaques para que Edward recupere la memoria. Y luego pensaríamos en explicarle las cosas a Edward con tranquilidad, por dos motivos.

El primero, y más obvio, no podíamos mentirle a Edward. Él podía leerle la mente a todos – salvo una única excepción, es decir, yo – y sabría la verdad inmediatamente.

El segundo, el inexplicable color carmesí de sus ojos, los cuales habitualmente llevaban un adorable y embriagador color dorado intenso.

El mayor problema de todos, en caso de que todo saliera bien… – el pánico hacía que mis esperanzas caducaran constantemente – sería hallar la forma de que su furia se aplaque, para no arremeter en contra de los Vulturis en cuanto sepa la verdad…

Carlisle y Esme eran los más preocupados al respecto. Emmett, por el contrario, deseaba que su histeria llegue a límites insospechados para poder luchar contra la realeza vampírica. Evidentemente Emmett siempre actúa como un niño, y cree que esto es un juego. No dudo de su fuerza ni de su fortaleza, pero enfrentarnos contra los Vulturis…

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo. Abrí la valija que Alice me había traído con ropa. ¡Gracias al cielo había aceptado traerme lo que yo le pedí, y no lo que ella quería que vistiera! Había insistido en que usara su guardarropa, pero me mantuve firme en mi decisión de querer usar mis pantalones de chándal. Nada odiaba más que los vestidos que Alice quería que usara.

Mientras me vestía, me acerqué a la biblioteca musical de Edward, y noté que en el segundo estante, al medio, se encontraba la caja azul que contenía mi anillo de compromiso. Tomé la caja con un nudo en la garganta y la abrí. Volví a quedarme sin aire, tal cual me sucedió la primera vez que le vi… con la diferencia de que esta vez era un inmenso y asfixiante dolor el que me ahogaba. Lo tomé sin pensarlo, guardándolo en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, coloqué la caja donde la había encontrado y bajé a la sala. Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca de mí…

Luego de dar los buenos días a todos, salí al jardín. Jake en su forma humana y Seth en su forma lobuna, se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, uno al lado del otro, observándome.

Jake sonrió al verme, y Seth aulló de alegría.

– Creí que habías decidido no volver a hablarme otra vez – le reclamé casi inconscientemente, mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza del lobo gris.

– ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? ¡Ni hablar! – contestó indignado. Enarqué una ceja.

– ¿Porqué no has venido antes? – quise saber. – Tampoco has contestado mis llamadas –

– Estábamos en reunión con la manada, intentando idear un plan – me explicó.

– El problema – dije, sentándome a su lado, apoyando mi espalda sobre el lomo de Seth – es que las cosas han cambiado, Jake. Por eso también te llamé –

– ¿Cambiado? – preguntó confuso.

Suspiré. Era una larga historia.

(…)

– Vale, eso cambia las cosas. Será más fácil que ir a nadar – ironizó cuando terminé de explicarle las últimas novedades.

Rodé los ojos.

– Bella, son seis vampiros, y ocho licántropos, contra un manipulador de mentes maniático y tu chupasangres –

– ¡Edward! – gemí. Odiaba tener que corregirlo siempre.

– ¡Como sea! – se defendió entrecerrando los ojos, y rehuyendo mi mirada cargada de ira.

Pero luego lo entendí, y me sentí culpable. Olvidaba lo mucho que podía llegar a dolerle a él esta situación…

– Si Carlisle y los demás logran detenerlo un instante, nosotros podremos llegar al otro desquiciado y hacerlo puré – añadió sonriendo con confianza.

– Jake, no es tan fácil. – Insistí – ¿Acaso no piensas qué ocurriría si Jaques les cambia a ustedes sus memorias? ¿Qué pasaría si les hace creer que están de su parte? – sacudí la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello. – O peor, ¿Qué pasaría si los vuelve unos contra otros entre ustedes? – Seth gruñó por lo bajo.

– Eso también puede pasar con tu… aquelarre – dijo, con una expresión de intenso dolor en su rostro al decir la última parte. – Además, podríamos contar con una especie de ventaja… si la vidente, digo Alice, no logra vernos… quizás el maniático no tenga forma de entrometerse en nuestras mentes – sonrió con seguridad.

Vale. Eso era posible, era un buen punto.

– Pero Edward puede leerles la mente a todos ustedes – le corregí. Su rostro se crispó, habiendo pasado por alto ese detalle.

– De acuerdo… ese punto va a tu favor – exclamó pensativo. Sonreí.

– Esto me hace recordar a cuando hablábamos de quién era más grande de los dos – comenté con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

– Todo era más fácil en esa época – hizo un mohín.

No le contesté. No estaba a favor de ello. La vida sin Edward, para mí, no tenía significado alguno. Y en esa época, si bien con Jake estábamos más unidos que nunca, más del 98% de mi existencia y mi cordura se habían ido con mi vampiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que él se envaró y se quedó observando fijamente la casa, como si estuviera escuchando algo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – quise saber, con un repentino nudo en la garganta.

– Alice tiene otra visión – contestó secamente mientras de un leve tirón me hacía levantar del suelo, y me arrastraba hacia la casa.

– ¡Espera! – le grité. – Si vas, Alice no podrá ver nada, se cortará la visión – le recordé. Se detuvo, y luego retrocedió a regañadientes hacia donde estaba Seth, mientras que yo corría al interior de la casa, con el corazón latiéndome estrepitosamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Saludos!

Lunaescarlata87


	8. Cambio de planes

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, SALVO JAQUES.**

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**CAMBIO DE PLANES**

Me adentré en la sala, observando a los Cullen alrededor de Alice. Ella se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, mientras la sacudía como si estuviera negando algo. Tragué saliva temiendo un sinfín de posibilidades.

– Jasper – exclamó Carlisle observándolo con incertidumbre. Supuse que le estaba indicando que intentara controlarla con su don. Él simplemente asintió una sola vez, cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Al cabo de unos instantes, Alice se sentó en el suelo, con su rostro más calmo, mientras "respiraba" como si estuviera realizando algún ejercicio de yoga.

– Gracias – susurró. Jasper le sonrió. – Las decisiones que toman se mezclan en mis visiones con las decisiones que llevan a cabo cuando cazan. Eso me molesta – explicó a la pregunta que se hallaba en nuestros ojos, la cual no había sido formulada.

En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la palabra "caza" y se mezclaba junto a "Edward" y "sangre humana". Era repugnante mezclar esas tres palabras en una misma frase, y me hacía tambalear de pánico.

– Lo malo de todo esto – añadió Alice con sus ojos ahora apagados completamente – Es que han cambiado su fecha de ataque. Será mañana a la madrugada. –

La frase disparó mi corazón con ferocidad. ¡¿Solo nos quedaba un día?!

– Están en una fábrica, al parecer abandonada. Se alimentarán esta noche por última vez. –

Temblé tan perceptiblemente que Esme apareció de la nada a mi lado y me sostenía.

– ¿Es lejos la fábrica? – preguntó Carlisle.

– Está a unos doscientos kilómetros al Oeste, por la 101 – susurró Alice.

– ¿Están en la fábrica de camiones abandonada, cerca de Seattle? – preguntó Carlisle. Ella asintió.

– ¿Esperaremos a que vengan, o iremos por ellos? – La voz de Emmett sonaba emocionada. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Todos comenzaron a observarse.

– Los esperaremos. Será mejor si actuamos como si estuviéramos desprevenidos. Debemos organizarnos – la voz de Carlisle era indecisa. Sabía que temía enfrentarse nuevamente a su hijo y temía perderlo. De lo que no estaba segura, era de mi suposición de que solo estaba retrasando el asunto.

– ¡Lo mejor es ir a buscarlos y pillar desprevenido al tal Jaques! – enfatizó Emmett mientras golpeaba sus manos como si estuviera golpeando a alguien.

– Además, podríamos evitar que los perros estén entrometiéndose – le apoyó Rosalie. De lejos se escuchó el gruñido de un lobo. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

– Y podríamos evitar que nos lave el cerebro – le apoyó Esme.

– Si quisiera lavarles el cerebro, ya lo habría hecho…– exclamé yo, sumiéndome en ese punto. ¿Por qué no nos lavó el cerebro a todos, como a Edward? Incluso podría haberle servido para enfrentarse a los Vulturis… – ¡Esperen! – exclamé con una chispa de intuición.

Todos voltearon a verme. Mi mente iba a una velocidad inimaginada, atando cabos sueltos como nunca antes.

– Alice, cuando Jaques intentó lavarle el cerebro a Aro, ¿Sabes dónde estaba Edward? – algo no me cerraba. Alice entrecerró sus ojos, pensativa.

– No querrás saberlo – contestó finalmente. Elevé mis cejas por la sorpresa.

– Creo que podré soportarlo. – le insistí.

– Estaba… _jugando_ con Jane…– dijo no muy convencida. Traducción mental: Estaba siendo torturado por Jane. Casi me desmayo. Casi.

– ¿Edward…? – mi voz sonaba quebrada. – ¿Él le atacó primero? – una fina lámina aguada cubría mis ojos.

– Intentó hacerlo. Pero Jane lo derribó. Justo en ese momento Jaques se concentró e intentó manipular a Aro. –

Asentí una sola vez. Estaba más claro que el color de mis lágrimas.

– Solo puede manipular a una persona a la vez – susurré, ignorándolos, mientras observaba detenidamente el piso, como si allí se encontraran todas las respuestas. –Por eso le instó a Edward a que ataque a Jane, para que mientras lo… – dudé en qué calificativo debería usar – mantenía bajo control – no se me ocurría nada mejor y menos cruel – él pudiera encargarse de Aro…–

La comprensión relució en los seis pares de ojos que me observaban.

– En ese caso sería como el don de Jane… ella solo puede dedicarse a una sola persona…– añadió Carlisle.

– ¡Con más razón, debemos ir ahora! ¡Debemos sorprenderlos! – insistió Emmett descontrolado.

– Edward puede escucharnos a todos, si llegamos de sorpresa lo sabrá – le exclamó calmadamente Carlisle.

Rosalie se situó a su lado amenazadoramente, observando al doctor con fiereza.

– Cuando Bella se…– Ella se trabó, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas, y luego continuó – Cuando ella se unió a nuestra familia – su voz era áspera y gélida – me dijiste "_Bella es parte de nuestra familia ahora, y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia_"- citó, arrastrando las palabras.

Carlisle asintió con comprensión.

– Entonces dime… ¿Por qué no estamos yendo a ayudarle…? ¡A protegerle ahora mismo! – estaba alterada, como nunca antes la había visto. Sus ojos exigían respuestas.

Carlisle cerró los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Era evidente que Rosalie tenía razón, más razón que nunca… si habían puesto en peligro todas sus vidas por mí, no solo una sino un montón de veces… ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo ahora por su hermano o hijo respectivamente?

– Sabes que sabrá en cuanto se nos acerque que estamos enterados, estemos allá, o aquí – acotó Emmett exasperado, tomándose la cabeza.

– Tienen razón – concluyó Carlisle. – Lamento haber dilatado el asunto…– realmente se mostraba apenado. – Es solo que… no quiero que ninguno resulte herido…– confesó. – No es lo mismo luchar contra extraños que contra un integrante de tu familia. Simplemente quiero intentar concluir con el problema sin que surjan cosas inesperadas, Rose. Estamos hablando de tu hermano, de mi hijo. Alguien que nos ve como una amenaza y no dudará en atacarnos. Nosotros podríamos llegar a dudar… como yo ahora. Lo lamento –

Rosalie se relajó, comprendiendo a su padre. Estaba con los nervios igual de alterados por dentro suyo, solo que demostraba más calma o sabiduría que todos los que estábamos allí.

– Tendámosle una trampa, como hicimos con los neófitos – exclamó Jasper, de repente. – Dejemos un rastro del efluvio de Bella, que los dirija al prado, evitaremos así que se acerquen a los humanos, y tendremos un buen espacio para atacar a Jaques – añadió.

– Los perros se entrometerán – le espetó Rosalie mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Y yo no podré ver nada – le apoyó Alice.

No estábamos arribando a ninguna conclusión con tantas contraposiciones, y el tiempo se nos escurría de los dedos. Comencé a exasperarme aún más.

– ¡Aguarden! – Alice alzó la mano haciendo que el silencio reinara repentinamente. – Le ha dejado solo – exclamó con voz sorprendida. Sus ojos se encontraban ausentes. – Ha ido en busca de dos aquelarres que están de caza por la zona… al parecer se conocen y le deben a Jaques varios favores… –

– ¡Lo que faltaba! – gemí.

– Debemos detenerlo ahora que se ha separado. Si lo pillamos por sorpresa sin que Edward esté cerca de él para informarle, será pan comido – instó Emmett sonriente. Por fin un atisbo de esperanza real brillaba en sus ojos.

– De acuerdo, vamos – asintió Carlisle, ahora sin dudar.

Todos desaparecieron hacia el garaje. Yo los seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Jake se acercó a grandes zancadas.

– Lo siento Bella, tú no podrás venir – me susurró Carlisle con tristeza. Me envaré.

– ¿¡Qué dices!? – exigí saber. Los demás me observaban… al parecer estaban de acuerdo con él.

– Bella, cuando seas una de nosotros podrás participar. No podemos exponerte al peligro en este momento. Nosotros no podríamos perdonarnos nunca que algo te ocurriera, y Edward tampoco lo haría – añadió con voz amable, intentando persuadirme.

– ¡No pueden dejarme afuera de esto! ¡Es **mi** novio el que está quien sabe donde con el cerebro vacío de recuerdos y matando gente para alimentarse! ¡Tengo derecho a ir con ustedes! –

– Es muy peligroso Bella. Debes quedarte aquí. No podremos cuidarte, y se nos acaba el tiempo para interceptar a Jaques antes de que encuentre a los aquelarres – me observó directamente a los ojos, suplicante. Pero yo no pensaba ceder. Nadie tenía más derecho que yo a formar parte de esta lucha, de la forma que sea, no importaba cómo, debía ayudar a Edward… debía recuperarlo.

– Yo la cuidaré. No dejaré que se mueva de aquí – prometió la voz de Jacob, que retumbó en mi mente como una traición imperdonable. Estúpido licántropo. Me volteé a fulminarlo con la mirada y a exclamarle un sinfín de blasfemias, pero en ese lapso -que duró tan solo un segundo- escuché el susurro de un "gracias" que exclamaba Carlisle, y al volver la vista hacia el garaje, ninguno de los Cullen se encontraba allí. Solo había una nota en el capot del Volvo.

– ¡Te odio Jacob Black! – le espeté mirándolo con toda la ira de la que fui capaz.

– Bella, es por tu bien. Es una única oportunidad. Se ha despistado, pueden alcanzarlo y estar aquí con tu chup… digo, con Edward, en menos de lo que canta un gallo – Había un trasfondo extraño en el tono de voz de Jacob. Pensé que quizás la culpa lo estaba torturando, y por un momento, me alegré. Se lo tenía merecido.

Me acerqué al capot del Volvo con las traicioneras lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro por la ira que sentía correr en mis venas. Mi corazón bombardeaba sangre envarado, y mi garganta quería gritar y maldecir con cuanta cosa se me cruzara por la mente.

Desdoblé el papel blanco, encontrando la delicada y absolutamente prolija letra de Alice.

"_Lo traeremos de vuelta. Lo prometo. Alice."_

Releí una y otra vez la nota, intentando no pensar en el temblor que sentía detrás de mí, a unos pasos. Finalmente decidí voltearme, y observé que las manos de Jake parecían gelatina de lo temblorosas que estaban. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. Me preocupé. Quizás me habría pasado un poco… toda esta situación también era difícil para él… quizás no de la misma forma que para mí, pero tenía su grado de dolor…

– Jake… yo… – no supe qué decir. Él solo negó con la cabeza, intentando que cerrara el pico. – Lo siento – dije al fin.

Al cabo de unos segundos, su temblor comenzó a descender paulatinamente, y su rostro se relajó.

Seth aulló en el jardín, y ambos nos dirigimos hacia allí, olvidando lo acontecido en el garaje. Al parecer, la manada tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras Jake le explicaba que los Cullen habían ido a interceptar a Jaques para derrotarlo antes de que consiga apoyo de otros aquelarres, la comprensión relumbró en mi cerebro, inundándome de pánico. Irían por Jaques… lo derrotarían… y Edward recobraría su memoria repentinamente, estando solo, en medio de una fábrica abandonada, sin saber qué le ocurrió… y lo peor… si se encontraba con su reflejo vería la devolución de la imagen de unos irises color carmesí…

Caí de bruces al suelo, en estado de shock. Nunca antes, desde que tengo memoria, había sentido algo como esto. Ni tampoco había entrado en estado de shock. Jamás.

Jacob estuvo a mi lado en menos de una centésima de segundo, tomándome en brazos, y comenzó a dirigirse a la casa de los Cullen.

– ¡SUELTAME! – le grité. Se sorprendió sobre el pánico que infundía mi voz, por lo que lentamente me depositó en el suelo.

– Debo irme – sentencié corriendo hacia el garaje. Pero me topé con una enorme pared de musculatura.

– Le prometí a Carlisle… –

– ¡Al diablo con tu estúpida promesa a Carlisle! – le grité mientras intentaba evadirlo. Pero no lo logré. Exasperada, me levanté en puntas de pié y le tomé el rostro entre mis manos, sintiendo el calor arder bajo mis palmas. – ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! – las palabras sonaban como si las estuviera arrastrando. – ¡Atraparán a Jaques! – proseguí intentando que comprendiera. – ¡Pero Edward despertará solo, sin saber dónde está, qué pasó, ni porqué sus ojos cambiaron de color! – las lágrimas me hacían verlo de manera borrosa.

Jacob comprendió al instante, aunque me observaba confuso. Supuse que estaría sopesando la idea de que Edward se lleve un susto…

– No podemos…– susurró al fin, y yo me pregunté cuán duro podría golpearle en la cara… hasta que recordé que la última vez que lo había intentado me había roto el brazo…

– Jake… por favor… me necesita…– la amargura de mi voz pareció envararlo.

– ¡Yo también te necesito! No voy a exponerte a la muerte, Bella – sentenció.

– ¡No hagas esto más difícil, Jacob! No me hagas elegir otra vez… como cuando fui en busca de Edward a Italia…– al pronunciar aquello me sentí fatal. Estaba manipulándolo. Estaba presionándolo, clavándole un nuevo puñal por la espalda, con una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos. Me odiaba. Me odiaba a mí misma con todas las fuerzas de mí ser…

Se alejó unos pasos hacia el costado, con su rostro crispado por el dolor. Había perdido todo atisbo de 'Mi Jake', aquel que sonreía todo el tiempo, no importa lo que ocurriera…

– Lo siento…–

– No digas que lo sientes cuando no es así, Isabella – me quedé petrificada. Nunca, jamás había pronunciado mi nombre completo con tanta repulsión. Aun así le entendí. Merecía su repulsión, y su odio. Merecía que nunca más volviera a dirigirme la palabra, por más que eso me dolía en el alma. Merecía su repudio y aún más que eso.

– Lo siento de verdad… – tragué saliva mientras comenzaba a dirigirme al garaje. –Aunque me odies… aunque no lo creas y te parezca ilógico… Te quiero…– añadí en un susurró casi inaudible para cualquier oído _humano_.

Corrí con los nervios a flor de piel hacia el Volvo de Edward. Me subí de sopetón, lo encendí y de repente noté que el tanque estaba casi vacío. Golpeé el volante con fuerza, y mientras sentía que mi mano derecha se hinchaba, lo apagué, bajé y corrí al descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Salté dentro, y sonreí al cielo al ver que las llaves estaban puestas. Lo encendí agradeciendo que el tanque estuviera lleno, y salí arando hacia la carretera, sin mirar atrás.

Iba a 180Km/h, nunca había conducido a esa velocidad, y no me importaba cómo, pero iba a llegar a esa fábrica abandonada cuanto antes, cueste lo que cueste.

Doblé en la 101 al Oeste, tal como recordaba que había dicho Alice, y me dirigí hacia Seattle rogando a Dios que Edward aún no haya despertado… sería un golpe muy duro para él…

Al cabo de varios minutos, no sé precisar cuántos ya que estaba muy concentrada en la carretera, sonreí al observar a lo lejos la fábrica abandonada, unos kilómetros antes de la entrada a la ciudad. El lugar era absolutamente despoblado, las malezas de los arbustos llegaban al metro de altura, y en otras ocasiones lo superaban… como si la fábrica estuviera rodeada de un enorme maizal sin salida.

Aparqué a unos metros de la entrada, con el corazón bombeándome con fiereza. Estaba muerta de miedo. Si Edward no había recuperado su memoria… acabaría con mi vida tan pronto que ni me daría tiempo a pensar en nada. Las manos me temblaban. No, el cuerpo entero se removía bajo el temblor de mis nervios.

"_Solo serás un estorbo… un bocado_" recordé las palabras que Jacob había dicho días atrás. Me estremecí. Intenté agudizar el oído con la mayor precisión posible, intentando localizar algún indicio de dónde se encontraba… pero solo me rodeaba el silencio.

Caminé hasta el doble portón de la fábrica. Era de metal oscuro, aproximadamente diez veces mi tamaño en ancho y tres veces en alto. Se encontraba entreabierto, y me asomé con suma cautela. La sangre me hervía debajo de la piel, producto de la ansiedad, del miedo, del dolor…

Conté mentalmente hasta 10, y sin dudarlo una sola vez, ni volver a mirar hacia atrás, me adentré en aquella tenebrosa oscuridad, a la espera de mi destino…

* * *

Saludos!

Lunaescarlata87


	9. Instintos

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER (SALVO JAQUES).**

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**INSTINTOS**

Caminé lentamente inmersa en una absoluta oscuridad. Paso a paso, con sumo cuidado y sigilo, estaba intentando no tropezarme con nada. La única luz existente, era la que se colaba desde el portón entreabierto de la entrada, y no iluminaba demasiado aquel tenebroso y lúgubre lugar. Podía atisbar que el espacio se hallaba vacío, no obstante, percibía desperdigados por todos lados trozos de vigas de metal – que en su momento, por lo visto, pertenecieron al techo- y partes de maquinarias en desuso. También advertía a los costados, cada aproximadamente tres metros, enormes columnas de hierro forjado. Había piezas metálicas por todo el suelo, como si fueran pedazos de tuercas y tornillos predispuestos a ayudarme a caer.

El único sonido que se escuchaba, además de mi descompasada respiración, era el acelerado latido de mi corazón. O al menos así lo escuchaba en mi mente, aturdiéndome con cada nuevo repiqueteo.

La fábrica era de una extensión inmensa… no lograba vislumbrar la pared final de aquel abandonado lugar. No sabía si aquello se debía a la oscuridad que me rodeaba, o si era porque por dentro la fábrica parecía de proporciones incalculables. Las ventanas que logré atisbar en lo alto de las paredes, se encontraban taponadas por completo con cartones, prohibiendo cualquier infiltración de la luz del astro rey. Si no mirase a la luz que se colaba desde la entrada, o si incluso la puerta estuviera cerrada, juraría que era de noche.

Este parecía ser un escondite perfecto para un vampiro a plena luz de sol, debido a que si se exponían, se delatarían ante los humanos. Aunque pensándolo mejor, en este desértico lugar… ¿Quién los podría ver?

Me tropecé de repente con un pequeño bulto, que casi me hace caer. El sonido de mi pisotón al trastabillar retumbó en el lugar con un eco suave. Me agaché para intentar descifrar qué era lo que se había interpuesto en mi camino, pero al tantearlo con mis dedos, los retiré rápidamente al sentir la rigidez y frialdad de su textura. Tuve que ahogar un grito con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, tapándome la boca con las dos manos.

Me alejé rápidamente unos cuantos pasos, mientras intentaba no emitir ningún sonido. Mi corazón estalló con latidos irrefrenables.

Aquel trozo de carne yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Correspondía a un brazo de algún ser humano que había estado en este lugar.

Las lágrimas me traicionaron en ese instante, mientras seguía retrocediendo. Mi espalda se topó con una columna metálica, y me deslicé suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, aovillándome.

El viento sopló desde la entrada. Lentamente giré mi cabeza hacia el portón, notando que alguien entraba en el lugar.

Dejé de respirar en cuanto le vi.

Me escondí de la mejor manera que pude detrás de la columna metálica, agradeciendo la sombra que proyectaba sobre mí para pasar desapercibida –ya que cuando entró dejó el portón aún más abierto, y la luz se colaba con mayor intensidad-, mientras escuchaba sus estrepitosos pasos arrastrarse hacia el centro del lugar. Vestía ropas sucias y dañadas, y sus zapatillas se encontraban bastante agujereadas.

Traía barba de muchísimos días y el pelo enmarañado y sucio. Arrastraba una especie de carrito cargado con lo que supuse, eran trapos viejos.

Mi escasa vista periférica notó un movimiento casi imperceptible a mi derecha. Intenté recordar cómo respirar, pero se me dificultaba de sobremanera conforme iba prestando más atención a lo que ahora podía ver en la fábrica.

Las paredes estaban recubiertas con manchas sanguinolentas en toda su extensión. Trozos de brazos, manos, piernas, e incluso una oreja se encontraban dispersos en todo el suelo, como si aquello hubiera sido el escenario de una cruel batalla en la época medieval… con la diferencia de que aquellos trozos no parecían ser partes de un cuerpo humano normal, sino más bien se encontraban extrañamente consumidos… chupados.

El hombre parecía no haber notado siquiera el caos que reinaba a su alrededor, pero mi mente había grabado dentro de sí cada ínfimo detalle.

Miedo. Pánico. Pavor. Terror. Espanto. Horror.

Eso era poco… ¡Eso era quedarse corto! ¡Todo eso junto no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con lo que sentía en aquel momento!

Quería gritarle que se fuera, ¡Que se alejara! Pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. Mis manos seguían fijamente aferradas a mis labios y parte de mi mandíbula.

El hombre continuó su camino introduciéndose en la fábrica. Noté que en uno de sus ojos traía un parche negro… algo que había pasado desapercibido ante mis ojos, debido a la suciedad que traía en su rostro.

Dirigí la vista hacia donde debía de encontrarse el trozo de brazo con el cual me había tropezado yo…

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, casi sacándolos de sus orbes naturales.

No había nada. Ningún atisbo de su presencia ni de su existencia. Tragué saliva, mientras recorrí con la vista todo el lugar.

Nada. Vacío. Todos los trozos de cuerpos que había notado instantes antes, se habían esfumado. Las manchas de sangre en las paredes, eran inexistentes.

Me había vuelto loca, no cabía duda.

¿Acaso había imaginado todo aquello? ¿Mi mente había llegado a un límite extraño de tolerancia de lo irreal y ahora imaginaba escenas de películas de terror por sí solo? ¿Acaso sería capaz de poder imaginar semejante circunstancia, tan repugnante que daban nauseas repetirlas en mi memoria?

El sonido del grifo del agua, a varios metros de mí, me hizo voltear olvidándome de mis preguntas. Aquel hombre se estaba enjuagando su cara, cuello, y parte de sus brazos, en una pileta que se hallaba en la pared de enfrente.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía avisarle al hombre que salga de este lugar, porque peligraba su vida?

Una vocecilla interna me dijo que no. Que no debía moverme siquiera.

Pero la vida de aquel hombre corría peligro si Edward… si él seguía sin recuperar la memoria…

Quizás, si lograba asustarlo sin que me viera, se iría antes de que Edward se percate de su presencia…

Cerré los ojos, con todo el autocontrol del que fui capaz. Lentamente quité mi mano derecha de mi boca, dejando la izquierda bien afirmada –solo por si acaso- y temblando como una gelatina, tanteé en el suelo en busca de algo que arrojar. Encontré una tuerca pequeña, pero con el vacío allí existente, cualquier ínfimo sonido se reproduciría 10 veces más alto de lo normal.

Conté hasta tres con los ojos cerrados, tomé coraje, y lancé la tuerca hacia el frente. Abrí los ojos al escuchar que cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo seco, rebotando dos veces. El eco se hizo escuchar al instante.

– ¿John? ¿Eres tú? – exclamó el hombre con voz gruesa. Observaba cada tanto hacia la entrada, esperando una respuesta, mientras se secaba los brazos y la cara con algún trapo o toalla que había sacado del carrito.

Maldecí internamente. ¿¡Por qué no se iba!?

– Vamos John, sal ya. Sabes que detesto estas estúpidas bromas – le insistió el hombre a la nada misma.

Tuve que morderme la lengua con suficiente fuerza, y apretar mis labios con ambas manos, al sentir un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la zona del cuello de ese hombre. Mis ojos se había salido de lugar, mis manos sudaban, y mi cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina que se encontraba arriba de un camión que transitaba por una zona llena de pozos.

Jamás, en toda mi existencia, había sentido un sonido semejante.

Le observé con terror mientras escuchaba algunos chasquidos más.

Definitivamente, _ESE_ no era _Mi Edward_.

No existía posibilidad alguna de que ese ser macabro fuera mi novio... Por lo menos no su esencia…

Su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que yo le recordaba. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado… su piel bañada en nimios diamantes bajo el sutil reflejo del sol que se colaba desde la entrada, su musculatura, su rostro perfecto…

Sin embargo, sus ojos…

Mi corazón se disparó aún con más fiereza, si es que aquello era posible.

Sus ojos carmesíes eran incluso más intensos de lo que yo creí que fueran capaces… más intensos que los de mis pesadillas… más tenebrosos y escalofriantes que los de cualquier otro vampiro bebedor de sangre humana que hubiera conocido.

Mis lágrimas no se detenían, traicionándome una vez más… ¡No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando!

Tenía pleno conocimiento de mi presencia en el lugar, de que lo estaba observando. Entregado como estaba a su ansia de saciar el… apetito… podía olerme, lo sé. También podía sentir el repiqueteo intenso de mi corazón y mi agitada respiración.

Un gruñido gutural nació desde lo profundo de su pecho, haciendo que toda mi piel se volviera de gallina. Su boca se aferró firmemente al cuello de aquel hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo, deleitándose con su sabor… tomándose su tiempo para vaciar cada resquicio, mientras su mirada irradiaba un inmensurable frenesí y hambre voraz.

Jamás lo había visto así. Parecía una febril bestia salvaje… guiada por sus propios instintos. Nunca había sido tan inhumano…

¡En la vida le había temido tanto…!

Cuando concluyó su tarea, soltó el cuerpo del hombre, que cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, tal como si se tratara de una roca.

Clavó sus irises carmesí en mis pupilas, estudiándome con detenimiento, entregado ciega y completamente a sus instintos. Yo no podía respirar.

Su boca y parte de su mandíbula se encontraban bañadas en sangre. No me quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras lentamente exhibía una leve sonrisa macabra… aquella que terminó de activar todo mi instinto de supervivencia… aquel que me decía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes… -algo absolutamente imposible teniendo un depredador tan eficiente enfrente tuyo-

Él había culminado con su víctima… y yo sabía que ese era mi fin…

Avanzó un paso con suma lentitud. La desesperación vibraba en sus ojos. Desesperación por saciar la sed que le estaba consumiendo…

Y allí estaba yo, su último y más preciado botín, el cual su sangre parecía ser una marca de heroína personal…

Comenzó lentamente a caminar hacia donde me encontraba estupefacta, sin inmutar su sonrisa estremecedora, mientras mi corazón bombardeaba enloquecedoramente el llamado a mi propia muerte.

* * *

Saludos!

Lunaescarlata87


	10. Música para mis sentidos

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER (SALVO JAQUES)**

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**MÚSICA PARA MIS SENTIDOS**

Intenté moverme, correr, gritar, pero todo fue en vano. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados, débiles, derrotadas.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, mientras aquel depredador "desconocido" –sí, desconocido en cuanto a sus actos y recuerdos, aunque no así en cuerpo- se acercaba con deleite y gracilidad a mi persona.

Notaba el intenso esfuerzo que realizaba para no abalanzarse sobre mi cuello, preguntándome internamente a qué se debía aquel titubeo. No había dudado siquiera cuando atacó al pobre mendigo que estaba aquí…

Pero su ansia de sed, por milésimas de segundos, era sustituida por curiosidad.

Olfateaba al aire, saboreando mi aroma. A mitad de camino se detuvo, sacó un pañuelo oscuro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón beige que traía puesto, y comenzó a limpiarse la barbilla y los labios, por momentos con paciencia, y otros, con tensión. Su camisa blanca se encontraba intacta, sin manchas en cuello entreabierto, o su pecho, ni tampoco en sus mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad del brazo.

Si estuviera con los ojos cerrados, juraría que Mi Edward estaba allí… pero no. No era él. Él jamás intentaría arremeter contra mi vida…

Jamás me vería como algo _comestible_…

Bueno, por lo menos no desde que decidió que me amaba más de lo que deseaba mi sangre…

A la cabeza se me vino la imagen de Mike cuando me había dicho, luego de una clase de gimnasia, que Edward Cullen no le gustaba porque me observaba como si fuera algo comestible. ¡Que ironía!

Mi depredador culminó con su tarea de asearse, sin siquiera apartar la vista de mí, deteniéndose fijamente en cada detalle de mi rostro, como si intentara hallar una respuesta allí. O quizás solo intentaba saber en qué pensaba, ya que había abierto los ojos con sorpresa cuando yo había sacudido levemente la cabeza al recordar lo de Mike…

Entonces comprendí.

¡Eso era! ¡Lo que le estaba deteniendo era no poder leerme la mente! ¡La misma incertidumbre que sintió el día que nos conocimos, le estaba "torturando" ahora!

Aún así no podía alegrarme. Eso no cambiaba en nada que de un momento a otro me encuentre de cara a la muerte… si no es que ya estaba frente a ella.

Le vi avanzar un paso más. Luego lo retrocedió. Su rostro estaba levemente tenso. La sonrisa había sido suprimida por una mueca con sus labios fruncidos. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando sus manos en forma de puño, conteniéndose.

Sus ojos escarlata levemente entrecerrados, me escrutaban de pies a cabeza, pero yo seguía inmóvil… con la única diferencia de que mis ojos no derramaban más lágrimas. No por ahora.

– Te…– el sonido de su voz era aún más hermoso de cómo yo lo recordaba, sin embargo estaba cargado de tensión.

Me sorprendió que me hablase, lo cual hizo que yo abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, y relajara levemente el rostro.

– Te estaba buscando – logró espetar al fin.

Tragué saliva. El dolor en mi corazón era más profundo que nunca.

–Pero viniste a mí. – añadió.

Sin darme cuenta siquiera, enarqué una ceja.

– Yo debía encontrarte… – explicó. – Tu aroma… – inhaló profundamente esbozando una leve sonrisa de placer al disfrutar la acción. – Me enloquece – prosiguió, con una sinceridad abrumadora. – Hace días que estoy buscándote… y de la nada apareces aquí como regalo del cielo… como un especial banquete servido a un Dios –

Seguía petrificada, mirándolo sin saber qué decirle. Observarlo así, me recordaba a sus exhaustivos y constantes cambios de humor cuando le conocí.

– Estaba seguro de que en la madrugada habría hallado lo que con tantas ansias estaba buscando… tu efluvio se encontraba cada vez más cerca de mí –

No contesté, pero a él pareció no importarle.

– Hueles maravillosamente bien, mucho más en persona que en mis recuerdos – confesó, esbozando una extraña sonrisa. Torcí los labios.

– ¿Sabes algo? – me preguntó, mientras daba un paso atrás. Supuse que lo hizo para no abalanzarse sobre mí. – Detesto jugar con la comida – por primera vez rompió el contacto visual conmigo, y dirigió la vista al techo, pensativo. Yo palidecí ante su frase.

– ¿No crees que esto está un poco… silencioso? – sugirió al cabo de un minuto, con curiosidad, volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí.

Claro que estaba silencioso… ¡No podía leerme la mente!

– Si mi padre estuviera aquí…– musitó volviendo a fijar su vista al techo.

– ¡Ese no es tu padre, Edward! – le exclamé de sopetón, sin pensarlo siquiera. La histeria de mi voz me aturdió. Me senté lo más derecha posible, con suma lentitud para no envararlo… aunque él se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. No sé si se debía al tono acusador de mi voz, o a la verdad que le había echado en cara. De pronto desapareció y yo me asusté al no saber dónde se encontraba.

Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio sepulcral, mis ojos lo encontraron sentado en la viga más alta de aquel galpón, arriba mío, observándome con incredulidad.

¿Debía hablarle otra vez? ¿Debía esperar a que baje? ¿Debía esperar a que no resista más sus ansias de sangre, y acabara con mi vida y todo nuestro futuro?

– Esa voz…– susurró casi inaudiblemente frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero entonces se volvió a alterar. – ¡Me llamaste Edward! – me acusó rudamente, señalándome desde la altura.

– ¿Cómo querías que te llame? ¿Vampiro? ¿Chupasangre? ¿Depredador? – ironicé. No me di cuenta en qué momento mi voz dejó de temblar, pero allí estaba yo, sentada en el suelo hablándole con absoluta ironía a mi posible atacante. Él parpadeó confundido.

¡Eso era! Debía mantenerlo confundido hasta que Carlisle, Alice y los demás se encargaran de Jaques. Recé en mi fuero interno tener la oportunidad de lograrlo, y que Edward no decida matarme antes de que eso ocurra…

– ¡Jamás le he dicho mi nombre a nadie! – gimió. – ¡Solo mi padre lo sabe! –

– ¡Jaques no es tu padre, Edward! – insistí con más rudeza.

– ¡Mientes! – me gritó en mi cara. No le vi venir, pero estaba a tan solo dos centímetros de mi rostro, exhibiéndome sus blancos y afilados dientes.

Intenté retirarme hacia atrás, pero solo logré toparme con la columna metálica. Sus gélidos ojos carmesíes no solo exigían saciar el hambre… exigían respuestas.

– Entonces dime cómo es que sé tu verdadero nombre – le desafié, aunque mi voz tembló por su cercanía. Él se alejó nuevamente con increíble rapidez, hasta donde estaba en un principio, antes de hablarme.

– Es lo que quisiera saber… – arrastró las palabras con rudeza.

– Y explícame también porqué sé que eres un vampiro – le exigí. Mi corazón repiqueteaba incontrolable, y la adrenalina corría por mis venas como una inyección inesperada de valor. – Y de paso, porqué mi efluvio te es tan familiar, como también el sonido de mi voz – puntualicé.

Me observó con unos ojos que no supe descifrar.

– Acabas de verme alimentándome…– susurró apretando el puño derecho con fuerza. – Además, pudiste haber escuchado algo mientras estuvimos aquí – la rudeza de su voz contrarrestaba contra su propia credibilidad. Enarqué una ceja, notando que había ignorado mis otras preguntas.

– No duermes nunca…– comencé a rebatirle. – Tu piel brilla con intensidad cuando te expones al sol, por lo cual debes permanecer escondido de día, o vivir en un lugar donde el sol no aparezca… y tienes una fuerza, velocidad y agilidad envidiables – proseguí mientras lentamente comenzaba a levantarme. Sus ojos no salían de sus órbitas porque no podían.

– Conduces como un loco – agregué al notar que estaba paralizado. Debía confundirlo lo mejor posible… debía hacerlo…

Iba a exclamar algo en contra de mi última afirmación, pero proseguí, ya erguida completamente.

– Tienes un Volvo plateado. – le vi negar con la cabeza, pero le ignoré. – Tienes dos hermanos, y dos hermanas…. Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, y tu padre no es Jaques, es otra persona – recalqué. No quería decir los nombres de ninguno de ellos, o el apellido… aún no. Él tenía órdenes mentales de aniquilar a todo aquel que perteneciera a los Cullen…

– Por un instante… ínfimo, pero instante al fin, me hiciste dudar, creyendo que lo que decías era cierto. – sonrió de costado con frialdad, relajándose levemente. – Pero… Te equivocaste en un detalle. – me informó, mientras yo repasaba todo lo dicho para ver dónde estaba el error. – Los vampiros no tenemos hermanos. Los aquelarres más grandes que 'andan sueltos' son, como mucho, de cuatro integrantes… ¡Y tú me hablas de uno de siete integrantes incluido yo! – me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano derecha, incrédula. – Solo eres una simple aficionada, aunque una muy buena – sonrió sutilmente, con un leve atisbo de la sonrisa que tanto amaba en él.

– Los aquelarres vegetarianos no son así – me animé a contradecirle.

– ¿Acaso no ves el color de mis ojos? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

– No hace mucho eran de un color dorado intenso…– dije apenada agachando la mirada. Él bufó sin creerse ni una palabra.

Se me estaban agotando las opciones -y el tiempo-, y la tención en sus manos estaba poniéndome frenética.

– Tienes una novia…– añadí levantando la mirada con un leve sonrojo. – Más bien futura esposa – me corregí con una mueca, mientras mi corazón estallaba.

Me observó incrédulo, enarcando una ceja.

– Si antes, cuando mencionaste siete integrantes de un mismo aquelarre, no te creía… ahora que mencionas que tengo una 'novia' o 'futura esposa', te creo menos. – había diversión en sus ojos. Parpadeé confundida. – ¿Es un aquelarre de ocho integrantes ahora? – inquirió con sarcasmo. – Dentro de algunos minutos, me dirás que son diez integrantes? –

Sentí una horrible punzada en mi pecho. El dolor estaba consumiéndome, torturándome, desgarrándome por completo.

– Edward…– susurré mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante. Era tan distinto verme reflejada en aquellos irises escarlatas… él volvió a ponerse en guardia en cuanto dije su nombre. – Por favor… intenta recordar… por favor…– continué en un balbuceo inaudible. Su coraza pareció aflojarse un poco. Solo eso, un poco.

No hay nada que recordar, lo lamento – ¡Parecía tan sincero en su disculpa!

Me envaré.

– Entonces, dime…– exclamé aferrándome a mis últimas esperanzas. Él me observó expectativo. – Dime cómo puede ser… que sepa que _no puedes leer mis pensamientos _– el desafío implícito en mi voz gélida lo desarmó por completo.

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, con suma confusión.

– ¿Cómo…? – susurró. – ¿Cómo sabes eso? – de repente estaba sobre mí, agitándome por los hombros, exigiéndome respuestas. Sus gélidos dedos se estaban marcando en mi piel, pero lo ignoré, encontrándome atrapada en su mirada. – ¡Yo acabo de descubrirlo y tú ya lo sabes! – me acusó ahora con rudeza.

– ¡Porque te digo la verdad! – le espeté aún atrapada en su mirada. La confusión que reflejaban sus ojos estaba matándome por dentro…

– ¿Sabías que Jaques, ese que se hace pasar por tu padre, tiene un don, como tú? – intenté continuar hablándole, saliéndome por la tangente. Su agarre se aferró aún más fuerte, lastimándome. Me agaché levemente, intentando reprimir el dolor que sentía.

De pronto un brillo extraño cruzó sus ojos, y la presión desapareció de mis hombros. Le busqué con la mirada desesperada. Estaba de nuevo sentado, con las piernas colgando hacia abajo, en la viga más alta del techo, atormentado.

Si me veía como comida… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto haberse dado cuenta que me hacía daño?

– Él no tiene ningún don. Leo sus pensamientos. – exclamó desde la altura mientras se observaba sus manos con frustración.

– ¿Qué es lo que lees en sus pensamientos? – intenté sonar casual.

– ¡Eso no te incumbe! – sus ojos se fijaron un instante en mí con el ceño fruncido, y luego volvieron a posarse en sus propias manos.

Bufé, histérica.

– "_Edward, tu eres mi hijo, debemos destruir a nuestro peor enemigo, los Cullen_"- cité con aborrecible ironía lo que supuse que Jaques estaba pensando todo el tiempo que andaba cerca de él.

Sentí mi espalda estamparse contra la pared, y a él sobre mi cuerpo, gruñéndome ferozmente. Me quedé sin aire. Mi corazón dejó de latir durante unos instantes, y luego retomó el ritmo con frenesí.

– Tú – dijo como si me tuviera asco. – Eres una Cullen… por eso debía buscarte a ti…– El odio invadió su mirada.

Yo temblaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

– Lograste distraerme con las trivialidades… y con el inexplicable motivo de que no puedo leerte la mente – su aliento gélido rozó mi cuello haciéndome estremecer por completo. – Pero debía encontrarte a ti, para acabar con ese maldito aquelarre – espetó mientras se alejaba solo un centímetro para fulminarme con su glacial mirada escarlata.

– ¡Tú también eres un Cullen, Edward! – le gemí en la cara, bañada en lágrimas.

Sus carcajadas llenaron aquel vacío lugar, sonando aún más tenebrosas.

– Todo es tan claro ahora… ya veo tu coartada con tanta claridad…– espetó casi con pesar. Su rostro se transformó por completo. Aspiró mi aroma con intensidad, sonrió macabramente, y exhibiendo sus relucientes dientes me dedicó una última mirada escalofriante.

Con un gruñido suave se acercó a mi garganta, mientras me sostenía contra la pared.

– Te amo, Edward…– le susurré antes de cerrar los ojos.

Esperé mi muerte. Esperé sentir la desgarradora mordida que acabaría con mi vida…con nuestro futuro… pero nada ocurrió.

Aún sentía su firme agarre sobre mis brazos. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y noté que su rostro se había congelado a menos de un centímetro de mí yugular... aguantando la respiración.

Entonces, un sonido ensordecedor se hizo escuchar en el portón de entrada, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse… y ambos nos volvimos a ver a quien había interrumpido mi inminente muerte, además de mi estrepitosa declaración de amor…

Le vi acercarse a nosotros, temblando de pies a cabeza…

Y maldecí en mi fuero interno.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Saludos!

Lunaescarlata87


End file.
